La mission de Levy
by Ayame-san1
Summary: En rentrant à Fairy Tail, Gajil apprend que Levy est partie seule en mission. Il décide donc d'aller voir si tout se passe bien pour elle. Sans se douter qu'il ne serait pas de retour de sitôt. Arc post examen de rang S. GajilxLevy GajeelxReby (Ça dépend comment vous l'écrivez XD)
1. 1 La mission

Chapitre 1

Il devait être onze heures quand Gajil et Panther-Lily arrivèrent à Fairy Tail. Ces derniers revenaient d'une mission qui avait durée plusieurs jours, et qui s'était révélé être plus compliqué que prévue. Ils étaient censé arrêter une dizaine de brigands qui finalement se trouvèrent être des mages, plutôt puissants. Mais heureusement, la force de Gajil et de Lily combinée en était arrivée à bout, comme à chaque fois. Certes, ils étaient blessés et fatigués, et il ne leur tardait qu'une chose rentrer chez eux se reposer, loin du brouhaha de leurs camarades. Mais ils désiraient tout de même que Wendy les soigne avant de sorte qu'ils puissent être tranquilles.  
En entrant à la guilde, ils ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal. Erza était en train de manger son habituel gâteau aux fraises à une table en compagnie de Wendy, Lucy et Lisanna, qui discutaient. Happy mangeait un poisson et Sharuru buvait un thé sur le bar, à côté de Mirajane qui essuyait un verre. Natsu et Grey étaient en train de se battre. Et Juvia encourageait le mage de glace, qui venait d'envoyer valser Elfman à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais Gajil avait beau balayer la guilde du regard, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel. Levy. Elle était surement partit en mission avec ses deux idiots de coéquipiers.  
Il avança de quelques pas, et allait demander des soins à Wendy, quand il aperçut Jet et Droy à l'étage, en train de se disputer. Mais il suffisait de voir leur visage pour constater qu'ils étaient furieux. Curieux, Gajil essaya d'entendre leur conversation. Mais elle était complètement brouillée par le bruit que faisait les autres membres de la guilde. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient si bruyants?!  
Il se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas décidé.  
-Où vas-tu Gajil ? Lui demanda Lily qui le suivait en volant, un bandage à la patte et à la tête.  
-Vérifié un truc. Répondit ce dernier, qui espérait qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait se déplacer pour des bêtises.  
En arrivant à l'étage, il distingua enfin leur conversation.  
- ...C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Si tu la coller moins elle n'aurait pas fait ça ! Lança Droy à son coéquipier.  
-Quoi ?! C'est le Gros pot de colle qui me dit ça !? Répliqua l'autre.  
-Ah non ! Ne recommence pas à parler de mon poids en plus du reste ! Dit Droy, un paquet de chips à la main.  
Avant que Jet n'est pût répondre, Gajil arrive à leur côté et les coupa. Ennuyé de les entendre sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.  
-Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore à tous les deux ?  
-Il ne manquait plus que lui… Bredouilla Jet, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Qu'est-ce que Gajil devait comprendre ? Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais il fut coupé par Droy.  
-Gajil! On ne sait pas quoi faire ! Commença-t-il à se plaindre. Levy est partit toute seule en mission, parce qu'elle voulait nous prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver sans aide et on est trop inquiet pour elle !  
Il avait balancé ça, d'une traite. Complètement affolé.  
Là ça commençait à intéresser Gajil. Alors comme ça Levy voulait prouver qu'elle était forte ? Cela semblait plutôt inattendu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la petite mage aurait eu ce genre d'idée. Ou alors, peut être en avait-elle marre de faire des missions avec ces deux crétins. Ils avaient peut être sept ans en plus maintenant, mais Gajil les trouvait toujours aussi idiots et inutiles. Si ce n'était pas plus qu'avant.  
-Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Ajouta Droy, d'un air terrorisé.  
Gajil garda son air impassible, mais n'en pensa pas moins. L'image de Levy blésée face à de puissants ennemis, lui arrivait déjà à l'esprit.  
-Quelle mission a-t-elle prise ? Demanda le dragon slayer d'acier.  
Celle qui provenait du maire du village de Mura. Elle doit traduire un vieux parchemin pour le compte du maire. Expliqua Jet. Elle est partit depuis hier, elle devrait rentrer aujourd'hui ou demain, je pense.  
Il marqua une pause et ajouta.  
-Normalement il n'y a aucun danger mais... On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver !  
-Il faut qu'on aille voir si elle va bien ! S'écria Droy, complètement alarmé, en faisant les quatre cents pas.  
Gajil avait une irrésistible envie de l'assommer pour qu'il arrête de gémir et d'aller et venir à côté de lui. S'il s'affoler comme ça parce que Levy était partit depuis un jour, il comprenait pourquoi Droy s'était retrouvé dans cet état physique au bout de toutes ces années.  
Lily qui avait suivi la conversation d'un air calme et sans dire un mot, soupira, avant d'ajouter :  
-A mon avis, vous ne devriez pas bouger d'ici. Si Levy a voulu faire ça, c'est qu'elle désirait prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver seule. Si vous vous en mêlez, vous n'allez faire que la vexer et vous la mettre à dos. De plus et vous l'avez dit vous-même « Il n'y a aucun danger ». Donc vous devriez commencer par vous calmer et attendre tranquillement son retour.  
Les deux garçons se résignèrent, trouvant les paroles de Lily assez justes. Ils baissèrent la tête, retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée s'assoir à une table et patientèrent.  
- Ah… Ils s'en font toujours pour un rien. Lança Lily en souriant, voyant leur tête dépitée.  
Il s'attendait au moins à une affirmation de la part de son partenaire, mais aucune réponse.  
Gajil était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Après tout, Levy était petite et pas tellement forte, il pouvait lui arrivait vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais en même temps elle avait quand même était sélectionner pour participer à l'examen de rang S, donc elle n'était pas si faible que ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'en faire comme ça pour quelqu'un ? Elle n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. De toute façon, elle pourrait s'en sortir seule… ou pas…  
-Gajil ? Insista Lily.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu t'inquiète pour Levy n'est-ce pas ?  
Les yeux du dragon slayer se renfrognèrent et il regarda son chat droit dans les yeux, l'air frustré.  
-N'importe quoi ! Je ne pensais même pas elle d'abord ! S'exclama-t-il.  
Il remarqua le petit sourire remplit d'insinuation de Lily.  
-Pff ! Et après tout laisse tomber !  
Gajil redescendit, demanda à Wendy de la soigne grâce à sa magie, puis rentra chez lui, en se posant toujours des questions.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Lily décida de rentrer lui aussi. Il se sentait fatigué. En arrivant, il ne trouva Gajil nulle part. Ou était-il passé encore ?  
Il se rapprocha de la table, et y trouva un petit mot, retenu par un bout d'acier croqué par endroit. « Je vais faire un truc, je reviens ce soir. Et non, c'est pas ce que tu crois !». Lily eut un petit sourire et rangea le bout de papier dans la poche de son pantalon, avant d'aller se coucher confortablement dans le canapé.


	2. 2 L'arrivé à Mura

**Chapitre 2 :**

Gajil arriva à la gare de Konugi après une heure de train. Puis il lui fallait encore marcher environ une demi-heure pour se rendre à Mura. Il s'agissait d'un insignifiant petit village, où la couverture nuageuse était quasi-constante et le soleil imperceptible, mais où tout était toujours calme.

Faire tout ce chemin pour quelqu'un, ça ne lui ressemblait décidemment pas. Mais en même temps, il fallait avouer qu'il était rare qu'il s'inquiète pour les autres. Du temps où il était membre de Phantom Lord, il n'avait à s'en faire pour personne. Car de toute façon, personne ne se serait inquiété pour lui. Hormis Juvia fallait-il croire, puisque c'était grâce à elle qu'il faisait dorénavant parti des mages de Fairy Tail. Et malgré les apparences il s'y sentait plutôt bien dans cette guilde de tarés. Mais aujourd'hui, inconsciemment il veillait sur son chat comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux, sur Juvia, qui bien que agaçante avec on mage de glace s'était révélé être une véritable amie, et sans oublier sur Levy. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir attaqué pendant la guerre entre Phantom Lors et Fairy Tail, et se sentait redevable.

Enfin arrivé à Mura, un problème s'imposa à lui. Par où commencer à chercher ? Surtout que ce village n'était pas si petit que ça ! Il se souvint que Jet avait parlé du maire, donc autant commencer par la mairie. Logique.

Mais à peine eut-il commencé à chercher qu'une douce odeur qu'il connaissait si bien survint jusqu'à lui. Levy. Il n'aura pas eu à chercher longtemps finalement. Tant mieux, faire le tour de la ville pour la trouver ne l'enthousiasmé pas plus que ça. Il tourna au coin de la rue et l'aperçut. Elle se dirigeait vers une bibliothèque, plusieurs documents dans ses bras.

Il fallait donc croire que Lily avait raison, elle n'avait rien et ce village avait l'air paisible et sans aucun danger. Il se trouva tout à coup complètement idiot d'avoir donné raison à son chat et de s'en être autant fait pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Gajil ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et vit Levy se rapprocher de lui avec son sourire habituel. Elle avait toujours sa petite robe range et un bandeau dans ses cheveux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t- elle surprise.

Là ça se compliqué. Il n'avait pas prévu une quelconque justification. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il s'inquiété pour elle, il arrivait à peine à se l'avouer à lui-même, alors à elle… Il fallait qu'il invente n'importe quoi.

-Je reviens de mission. Je passais par là. Dit-il d'un air détaché. Et toi ?

-Je suis en mission. Expliqua-t-elle. Lily n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non.

-Pourtant il me semblait qu'il était partit avec toi l'autre jour. Demanda-t-elle étonné.

Mais que pouvait-il bien répondre ça ?! Autant changer de sujet.

-Les deux pots de colle qui te servent de coéquipiers ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Non. Dit-elle sèchement, l'air vexé qu'il appelle ses amis de la sorte. J'effectue cette mission toute seule. Ajouta Levy avec une once de fierté.

-Oh ! La crevette veut prouver qu'elle est forte ? La taquina-t-il ne pouvant résister à cette envie.

Il vit Levy s'apprêter à lui donner un coup avec son sac, mais le dragon slayer de l'acier lui saisit le poignet avant.

-Tu m'as déjà fait le coup du sac. Ça ne marchera pas une seconde fois. Lui lança-t-il, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Je ne veux rien prouver. Cette mission est parfaite pour moi et que je n'aie besoin d'aucune aide. Dit-elle après qu'il lui ait lâché le poignet, apparemment vexée.

Gajil aimait bien voir la moue énervé de Levy. Elle qui avait toujours l'air joyeux, ça la changeait.

Elle se tu quelques secondes avant de sourire à nouveau et d'ajouter.

-J'ai presque fini ma mission. Si tu veux tu peux m'attendre un peu et on rentrera ensemble à Fairy Tail tout à l'heure.

Elle n'ajouta pas que cela lui ferait très plaisir, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. Répondit-il en prenait un air désintéressé, bien qu'en fait il en fût soulagé.

Au moins il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver sur le chemin du retour. Quitte à être venu, autant s'assurer qu'elle n'aura aucun problème jusqu'au bout de sa mission.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire le tour du village en attendant. Tu verras il est vraiment très jolie. Dit-elle, heureuse qu'il ait accepté. On se rejoint devant la mairie dans environ deux heures, le temps que je finisse le dernier paragraphe du parchemin.

Gajil hocha la tête et Levy lui lança un « A tout à l'heure », avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Elle lui aurait bien proposé de se joindre à elle. Mais elle se doutait qu'il se serait ennuyé dans une bibliothèque, et qu'il l'aurait déconcentré plutôt qu'autre chose.

Faire le tour du village, bien sûr. Et puis quoi encore ?! Elle le prenait pour qui ? Il alla s'assoir dans un coin tranquille du village et attendit que le temps passe en mangeant quelques bouts de fers qu'il avait dans son sac tout en se demandant pourquoi il se souciait temps de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à la petite mage des mots. Sans que l'idée qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments pour elle bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, ne lui effleure l'esprit.

Au bout d'une heure et demie environ, il se releva pour se rendre à la mairie. Le temps qu'il la trouve les deux heures seraient certainement passées.

Il arriva devant celle-ci, après quelques dizaines de minutes. Le bâtiment était plutôt imposant, tout de brique blanche, doté de grandes fenêtres et d'une immense porte. Sur celle-ci une statuette attira son attention. Elle devait faire une vingtaine de centimètres et était toute en pierre. Elle représentait un squelette dans une cape, une couronne sur la tête et un sceptre à la main. Mais ce qui l'interpela, c'était son air railleur. On aurait presque dit qu'il riait. _Pas très accueillant comme déco,_ pensa Gajil.

Plus occupé à regarder la statuette que devant lui, il n'aperçut pas la personne qui sortait de la mairie, plutôt rapidement et la bouscula.

Il allait lui balancer un semblant d'excuse quand elle lui grogna presque :

-Regarde devant toi quand tu marches, abruti !

Gajil en resta ahuri quelques secondes, avant d'observer la jeune femme qui avait osé lui parler de la sorte. Elle devait lui arrivait au menton, était très mince et élancée. Sa chevelure brune descendait en vague douce jusqu'à sa poitrine, encadrant son visage fin. Elle avait un teint très clair et hormis ses grands yeux envoutant d'un vert émeraudes entourés de long cils noirs, qui le scruter d'un air hautain, elle avait l'air totalement inoffensive. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine avec sa robe bleu nuit, lui arrivant aux genoux. Il fallait avoue qu'elle était vraiment très belle. Et pour oser répondre de la sorte à un type de son gabarit, elle devait avoir un sacré caractères. L'idée qu'elle puisse être totalement l'opposé de Levy lui effleura l'esprit.

-Pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça toi !? T'as un problème, gamine ?! Lui lança-t-il d'un air ferme, ce qui le rendait plutôt impressionnant.

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux et eut un petit sourire narquois, remplit de défi.

-Mon problème c'est qu'un bouffon m'ai rentré dedans, et qu'au lieu de s'écraser il ose encore me provoquer. Dit-elle, toujours son sourire railleur aux lèvres. Il faut être totalement con quand même non ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus grave, en reprenant un air sérieux.

Gajil la saisit par le col de sa robe et la souleva. Il avait vraiment du mal à contenir sa colère, et avait envie de lui faire passer son petit sourire narquois, ainsi que l'envie de se moquer de lui. Pour qui se prenait-elle celle-là ? Elle voulait quoi ? Qu'il la défonce sur place ou quoi ? Parce que, vu comme c'était partie ça n'allait pas tarder de toute façon ! La foule commençait à s'attrouper autour d'eux. Curieux de savoir ce qui brouillait leur tranquillité habituelle.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Levy se fraya un passage dans la foule et aperçut Gajil. En voyant Levy arriver, Gajil réussit à se reprendre et reposa la fille. Celle-ci le regarda d'un sale œil, avant de s'éloigner en bousculant la foula avec des « Poussez-vous ! Dégagez ! »

Puis les villageois se dispersèrent reprenant leurs activités, en regardant le brun avec méfiance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Levy.

-Elle a commencé à me provoquer. J'allais quand pas me laisser faire ! Enragea-t-il en la voyant disparaitre au bout de l'avenue principale. Pfft ! Je te jure que si y avait pas eu cette foule je lui aurais fait passer l'envie de m'insulter, à cette sale petite-

-Gajil… C'est bon c'est fini tu peux te calmer maintenant. Le coupa-t-elle en lui souriant. La méchante fifille et partit. Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

-La ferme ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle n'allait pas si mettre elle aussi !

Levy posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda avec un sourire. Son contact lui fit comme un léger frisson, mais il resta impassible.

-Je vais rendre la traduction au maire et on retourne à Fairy Tail, d'accord ?

-Ouais…

Ils entrèrent à la mairie, remirent le parchemin, et sa traduction et prirent la récompense. Elle fut grandement remerciée par le maire et ils repartirent en direction de la gare. Sans se douter qu'ils ne retourneraient pas à Fairy Tail de sitôt.


	3. 3 Le sceptre de Zeref

**Chapitre 3**

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minute, en direction de la gare, sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Levy lui avait posé quelques questions au sujet de sa mission pour lancer la conversation, mais elle était à cours d'idée. Après tout elle savait que Gajil n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimé bavarder. C'était plutôt agaçant d'ailleurs. Elle qui aurait tant aimé avoir une conversation avec lui. Maintenant qu'il était à côté d'elle, et qu'ils étaient seul elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle se trouva idiote ! Pourtant elle avait plein de question à lui poser, mais rien ne lui venait.

Brusquement Gajil s'arrêta. Levy qui était juste derrière lui, et complètement perdu dans pensées se cogna à son dos avec un petit geignement.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes d'un coup ? Demanda-t-elle en frottant son nez, endoloris par le coup.

Non mais franchement il aurait pu prévenir ! C'était la moindre des choses.

-Il y a une puissante magie pas loin. Dit-il l'air contrarié, tout en regardant vers l'ouest. Et cette odeur me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Qui ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

-Reste là. Lui dit-il en pénétrant dans la forêt juste sur leur gauche.

-Mais Gajil, attend ! S'exclama Levy, mais sans le suivre.

Qui pouvait il connaitre de si important pour la laisser en plan sur le bord de la route ? Elle en était presque vexée.

Cette odeur, c'était celle de la sale gamine de tout à l'heure. Le problème, c'était que Gajil n'avait pas senti cette puissance magique lors de leur altercation. De plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il avancé cette magie devenait de plus en plus malsaine et inquiétante. Et son flair de chasseur de dragon perçu l'odeur d'une autre personne. La fille n'était donc pas seule. Elle était avec quelqu'un, et vu l'aura de la magie qu'il dégageait ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il s'arrêta et se dissimula derrière un arbre assez large afin d'être entièrement camouflé. A une vingtaine de mètres devant lui se trouvaient une grande clairière. Un homme vraiment imposant était assis sur un tronc d'arbre abattu, et devant lui se tenait la fille qu'il avait vu à Mura. Elle lui parlait posément d'une voie limpide et douce, totalement différente de celle tout à l'heure. De là, Gajil pouvait parfaitement entendre leur conversation, grâce à son ouïe développée.

-Tu es certaine que se gros lard ne nous a pas fait un coup tordu au moins ? Demanda l'homme, qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine et était habillé tout de noir.

Gajil en était sûr maintenant, c'était de lui qu'émanée l'étrange magie. Il devait avoir en sa possession quelque chose qui relevé certainement de magie noire.

-Mais oui… Ce type a bien trop peur qu'on fasse du mal à sa femme pour nous trahir. Ajouta la brune, qui elle devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ne t'inquiète pas Yoshio, il nous suffit de récupérer la traduction qui vient d'être effectuée et plus rien ne se mettra sur notre chemin. Fais-moi confiance.

En tout cas c'était certain que Gajil n'y ferai jamais confiance à celle-là. Il fallait être complétement abruti pour ne pas voir son air faux et sournois. Capable de vous assassiner dès que vous auriez le dos tourné. Elle aurait beaucoup plus à maitre José si elle avait fait partie de Phantom lord. Elle aurait était parfaite dans les rangs de Raven Tail également.

-J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas trop attiré l'attention au village avec cette histoire de bousculade ? Demanda le mage de sa voix grave.

- Je ne pense pas. On ne sait pas battu, ça a dû passer pour une simple dispute.

-Très bien. Conclut-il en se levant.

Il était vraiment très grand, et dépassé Gajil d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il avait une musculature impressionnante. C'est cheveux gris retenus en arrière par un élastique lui arrivait jusqu'aux omoplates et quand il posa une de ses mains sur la tête de la fille, Gajil put en conclure qu'elles étaient au moins deux fois plus grandes que les siennes. A côté de la frêle jeune fille, il ressemblait à un géant, qui pourrait la tuer avec une simple gifle.

-Tu as fait du bon travail Kyoku. Dit-il en lui frottant la tête. Il ne reste plus qu'à retourner à Mura. Trouver le sceptre de Zeref, et je pourrais enfin débarrasser le monde de tous ceux qui se dresseront sur notre chemin.

-Tu arrives déjà à faire cela. Dit-elle en repoussant sa main et en se recoiffant comme elle le pût, l'air agacé.

-Certes. Mais là se sera différent. Rien ne pourra plus me résister avec ça fabuleuse puissance démoniaque ! Ah… Depuis le temps que j'attends que l'on arrive à déchiffrer ce parchemin ma patience va enfin être récompensée ! S'exclama-t-il, d'un ton satisfait.

-Il était temps… Ajouta Kyoku en soupirant. Tu rabâches cette histoire depuis tellement longtemps. Je désespéré de la voir se réaliser un jour.

L'homme la regarda d'un air sévère. Il ne paraissait plus du tout de bonne humeur. Il n'avait certainement pas aimé sa niaiserie. Kyoku pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, avant de fermer les yeux et d'ajouter d'une voix de petite fille, avec un irritant petit sourire:

-Je plaisante... On y va ? Ajouta-t-elle, en se tournant vers un chemin qui menait certainement sur le bord de la route.

Zeref ?! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Gajil ? Prévenir la guilde ? Non. Ces deux auraient certainement déjà prit possession de ce sceptre maléfique bien avant qu'il arrive à prévenir le maître. Mais peut être arriverait il a les vaincre avant qu'ils ne retournent au village. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir du dragon slayer de l'acier. Bien que la présence de cette puissance obscure ne le rassurait pas. Il arriverait facilement à vaincre cette Kyoku, elle avait l'air sans défense. L'homme serait certainement plus difficile à battre.

Il allait régler cette histoire seul et au plus vite.

Gajil sortit de derrière l'arbre et apparut à l'orée de la clairière.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! Lança-t-il de rudement.

Les deux individus tournèrent la tête vers lui et Kyoku s'exclama :

-Tiens ! Comme on se retrouve !

-Ferma là toi ! Lança Gajil, qui décidemment ne supportait pas cette fille.

-Qui est ce ? Demanda Yoshio, faisant craquer ses larges poings.

-C'est lui qui m'a provoqué à Mura.

Yoshio fixait Gajil de ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il le scruta de haut en bas, avant de poser son regard sur son bras. Il prit un air enjoué, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors comme ça tu es un mage de Fairy Tail. Ça fait un moment que je voulais me mesurer à un membre de cette guilde.

-Et bien c'est l'occasion parfaite. Dit Gajil, avec un air de défi.

- Kyoku. Prépare-toi à chasser la fée.

-Ramenez-vous ! Lança Gajil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'élança vers la jeune fille, histoire de se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite pour pouvoir s'occuper de l'autre tranquille. Mais elle bondit tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Où était-elle passée ? Elle se dressa derrière lui en un éclair. Elle était vraiment rapide !

Il eut à peine le temps de faire apparaitre ses écailles d'acier, en voyant les ongles de Kyoku s'allongeaient pour devenir de fines et longues lames d'une vingtaines de centimètres. Ses griffes se heurtèrent aux écailles d'acier de Gajil et dérapèrent dans un crissement désagréable. Elle était bien une mage en fin de compte. Le combat serait donc plus difficile que prévu. Ses ongles ne firent que déchirer une partie du haut de Gajil, en laissant cinq petites traces sur ses écailles. Kyoku écarquilla les yeux, l'air stupéfait et frustré.

-Tu ne peux pas transpercer mes écailles d'acier ! TENRYUKON ! Dit-il en transformant son bras en un pilonne d'acier et en essayant de l'abattre sur elle.

Elle esquiva en se déplaçant rapidement. Elle atterrit à côté de Yoshio, qui avait regardé le duel sans bouger.

-J'ai un léger problème technique. Avoua-t-elle. Mes lames n'arriveront pas à le blesser tant qu'il aura ses écailles. Dit Kyoku l'air furieuse, provoquant un sourire sur le visage de Gajil.

-Je m'en charge. Lui répondit Yoshio en s'élançant vers Gajil.

Il était moins rapide que sa partenaire, mais courait assez vite pour sa masse. Arriver à deux mètres du brun, il leva son poing et l'abattit par terre. Le sol commença à trembler et à se disloquer sous sa force, sur un rayon de cinq ou six mètres autour de lui déstabilisant Gajil, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Et pourtant, Yoshio n'avait pas eu l'air de forcer un tant soit peu.

Tellement concentrer sur Yoshio il n'aperçut pas Kyoku arriver derrière lui et lui faire un crochepied, qui le fit se retrouver à terre. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever Yoshio le saisit par son haut et le balança à nouveau au sol. Gajil le percuta, face contre terre avec une force inouïe, le rendant à moitié assommé, malgré sa protection d'écaille.

Puis le pied de Yoshio lui percuta le visage, le maintenant fermement à terre. Il déplaça son pied sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à plaquer sa joue dans le sol, comme pour l'y incruster. Si Gajil faisait le moindre geste, il suffirait à Yoshio de lui briser le cou.

-Tu fais-moi le fier maintenant, morveux. Lança l'homme, en voyant un filet de sang couler sur le menton du mage de Fairy Tail. Et oui, ma magie me permet de décupler ma force, et ce n'est certainement pas tes petites écailles en acier qui m'empêcheront de te réduire en miet-

Il fut coupé par un pilonne d'acier qu'il se prit en pleine face. Gajil, malgré sa situation, avait réussi à utiliser son TENRYUKON pour se défendre. Pensant qu'il aurait pu se dégager de Yoshio. Seul problème, le géant au-dessus de lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Pourtant Gajil avait mis beaucoup de puissance dans ce coup. Là, il était vraiment en mauvaise posture.

Yoshio, qui saignait abondamment du nez, saisit fermement le bras transformé de Gajil et l'éloigna de quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Tu as osé me couper en plein milieu d'une phrase, enfoiré ! S'exclama-t-il, en serrant le bras de toutes ses forces. Tu vas le regretter !

Malgré ses écailles, Gajil sentait que face à la force de ce type son poignet ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il résista tout de même, se croyant capable de tenir le choc. Mais quand il perçut le craquement écœurant de ses os, il ne put retenir un cri, avant même d'en éprouver la souffrance. Pourtant lorsque celle-ci le submergea, il ne put s'empêcher un hurlement de douleur, avant de faire reprendre à son bras sa forme d'origine. Yoshio le lâcha et retira son pied de sa tête, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait lentement.

Gajil prit son poignet, qui lui faisait atrocement mal, dans son autre main et tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal en essayant d'oublier la douleur pour pouvoir riposter.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?! S'exclama l'homme en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le torse.

Il fut projeté contre un arbre, sur lequel Yoshio était assis auparavant. Sa brutale réception sur le dos chassa tout l'air de ses poumons. La tête commençait à tourner et il y voyait flou. Sa dernière mission l'avait déjà pas mal amoché, et les soins prodigués par Wendy n'avaient pas réussi à le rétablir complètement. Il était déjà à moitié inconscient.

-Tu te la ramène moins là, hein ? Lui lança Kyoku, d'une voix qui exprimait son contentement.

Gajil avait réussi à s'assoir, le dos appuyer contre le tronc d'arbre. Ses écailles d'acier avaient disparu. Il se tenait toujours fermement le poignet. Et sentait aussi une profonde entaille au-dessus de son arcade droite. Du sang lui coulait sur le visage, dans l'œil, et ampli sa bouche d'un gout âcre et métallique. Il fixait ses adversaires de son regard le plus cruel possible. Franchement, la force de cet homme l'impressionné. Il en arriva même à se demander s'il allait réussir à les battre. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne si vite. Levy l'attendait à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il n'allait pas laissé tomber ! Il avait affronté des adversaires bien plus coriaces. Déjà qu'il avait à peine réussit à battre les deux mages de Grimoire Hearts, sur l'île Tenrou, il n'allait pas perdre maintenant ! Il fallait qu'il gagne !

Il arriva à se relever. Il avait le vertige, et le sang qu'il avait sur l'œil droit n'arrangeait pas sa vue. Il prit sa respiration.

-KARYUU NO –

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque. Il ignorait s'il se prit un coup de poing ou de pied, mais un coup violent le frappa à la poitrine, qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Il sentit sa tête cogner contre quelque chose, qui semblait être un rocher et il se retrouva une fois de plus au sol. Mais cette fois il ne se releva pas. Ses paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre conscience fut les deux mages un sourire aux lèvres.

Kyoku vint à lui.

- Il s'est évanoui. Dit-elle, avec son habituel sourire hautain. Est-ce que je peux l'achever maintenant que ses écailles ont disparu ? Demanda-t-elle toute griffes sortit.

-Non. Les faibles ne nous sont d'aucun danger.

-Mais s'il a entendu notre conversation au sujet du sceptre ? Demanda-t-elle revenant auprès de lui en une secondes.

-Kyoku, une fois que nous aurons le sceptre, plus personne ne nous barrera la route. S'il se pointe à nouveau, nous pourrons le tuer sans faire d'effort.

-Mais-

-Ne me contredit pas ! Lui lança-t-il, la menaçant de son poing.

Elle soutint son regard et sourit.

-Cela n'était point mon intention. Dit-elle-en le voyant s'avancer vers le chemin de terre.

Elle détestait cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait de laisser ses ennemis en vie. Et il faisait toujours et inlassablement la même chose. Dès qu'il avait un adversaire, il jouait avec lui et quand il en avait marre il l'assommé et s'en allait. C'était d'un barbant ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle cela ferai longtemps qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde. Enfin… Espérons que quand il aurait le sceptre il ne se comporterait pas de la même façon.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Gajil et le suivit.


	4. 4 A la poursuite des deux mages

**Chapitre 4**

Levy était tranquillement assise sur un rocher au bord de la route. Mais que pouvais bien faire Gajil ? Ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit si long. Elle avait hésitait plusieurs fois à suivre sa trace mais si était résigné, de peur qu'il ne se fâche contre elle. Et ça elle ne le voulait surtout pas. Elle qui pensait qu'ils rentreraient tous les deux sans encombre, peut-être qu'elle s'était trompé finalement.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber au milieu du chemin. Non. Elle refusait de penser cela. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur l'île Tenrou, et qui lui avait fait si plaisir : « _Reste près de moi_ ». Mais alors pourquoi la laissé-t-il en plan, toute seule au bord d'une route, pendant qu'il allait elle ne sait où. Cela devait bien faire une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était parti maintenant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être énervé ou inquiété. Mais en tout cas elle ne partirait pas d'ici tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu ! Il était têtu, et bien elle le serait encore plus que lui ! Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle avait bien compris depuis qu'elle l'île Tenrou qu'elle ressentait beaucoup plus que de la simple amitié pour le dragon slayer. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela auparavant. Leur première rencontre étant fracassante, sa seule présence avait réussi à la terroriser pendant un moment. Elle avait peur de cet homme qui l'avait agressé et crucifié à un arbre. En passant, quoi de plus normal. Mais depuis qu'il avait protégé de la foudre de Luxus, elle lui avait donné une seconde chance. Elle le considérant comme un ami au départ. Mais ses sentiments avaient bien évolués au cours du temps. Et qu'il accepte de rentrer à la guilde avec elle l'avait mise de bonne humeur. C'était comme une preuve que sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Pendant quelques ondes elle avait même pensé qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle et qu'il était venu voir comment elle allait. Mais elle avait vite balayé cette idée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'en faire pour les autres. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de rêver. Peut-être qu'il l'appréciait, mais ça s'arrêtait certainement là.

Elle aperçut une silhouette entre les arbres qui allait sortir de la forêt par un petit chemin en terre, plus loin vers la droite. Elle s'apprêta à interpeller Gajil, quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait deux personnes et que la première était bien trop grande et imposante pour être son partenaire. Elle fut surprise en ressentant aussi la magie noire émanée de Yoshio. Et préféra se dissimuler derrière le gros rocher, les regardant discrètement.

Elle vit un homme imposant apparaitre au bord de la route, qui se dirigeait vers Mura, suivit de la fille contre qui Gajil s'était querellé tout à l'heure. En l'observant bien, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déjà vu dans le bureau du maire. Elle ne lui avait alors pas paru très sympathique, mais ni avait pas fait plus attention. Et tout à coup, elle se rappela les paroles de Gajil « _L'odeur de ce mage me rappelle quelqu'un_ ». Quel abruti ! Elle en était sûre maintenant. Il avait voulu se venger de la fille qui l'avait provoqué. C'était tellement prévisible !

Elle attendit quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils soient assez loin, avant de ressortir de sa cachette et de patienter encore un peu. Mais pourquoi Gajil ne revenait pas ? Ça devait bien faire 10 minutes qu'ils étaient passés maintenant. Elle repensa à l'allure des deux mages, celle de l'homme qui accompagné la fille de Mura paraissait inquiétante, il était tellement grand et semblait si puissant. Elle en perdit son sourire. En y repensant ils n'avaient pas l'air blessés et cette magie malsaine… Gajil n'aurait quand même pas... ?

Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita dans la forêt. « _Pourvu qu'il aille bien_ ! » Espéra-t-elle. Elle traversa la forêt au pas de course, criant le nom de son partenaire, en priant pour avoir pris la bonne direction et ne pas se perdre dans cette immense forêt. La panique commença à la gagner. Elle se prit les pieds dans des branches mortes et de racines la faisant trébucher. Elle s'était éraflé les genoux et les mains en se rattrapant, mais rien de bien grave. Wendy la soignerai en un rien de temps. Elle eut le visage giflé par quelques branches, qu'elle n'apercevait pas dans la foulée. Une d'elles lui fit une entaille jute en dessous de l'œil droit, le manquant de peu, car elle sentit du sang lui couler le long de son visage. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien. Qu'ils l'avaient juste assommé, mais qu'il n'était pas blessé. S'il faut ils ne s'étaient même pas battus. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Elle pensa à l'état dans lequel elle l'avait retrouvé sur l'île Tenrou. Couvert de sang et avec des blessures sur tout le corps. Elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui. Un peu comme en ce moment.

Elle arriva au beau milieu de la clairière, dont le sol était défoncé. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux éraflés. Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait lâcher. Que s'était-il passé ici pour que le sol soit dans cet état ? Il y avait certainement eu un affrontement ici pour laisser de telle trace. Elle se redressa, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Gajil étendu sur le sol à quelques mètres de là.

- Gajil ! S'exclama-t-elle une énième fois.

Elle accouru jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle constata que sa poitrine se soulevait il était juste inconscient. Il avait le visage remplit de sang, dû à une profonde entaille au-dessus de l'arcade droite. La panique la gagna à nouveau.

-Gajil ! Cria-t-elle, en posant sa main sur son épaule et en le secouant.

Elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement. Elle en fut soulagée, mais évita de lui sauter au cou de peur de lui faire mal.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était couché sur le dos, avec une douleur terrible à l'arrière de la tête. Il essaya de se redresser, mais une vive douleur lui parcourue le poignet, lui faisant reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Il réussit tout de même à s'assoir, furieux et déçu en même temps. Il s'était fait battre lamentablement. Il passa la main sur le haut de sa tête et sentit une énorme bosse, mais pas de sang. Par contre, la plaie qu'il avait au front lui faisait mal. Il s'essuya le sang qui lui coulait dans l'œil d'un revers de sa main intacte. Il se sentit honteux et dans une position de faiblesse face à Levy. D'ailleurs elle aussi était blessée. Elle avait une entaille au-dessous de l'œil, ainsi que quelques éraflures. Elle avait perdu son bandeau et sa robe était déchirée à quelques endroits. Mais elle paraissait allait bien. Contrairement à lui. Elle le scrutait avec ses yeux marron, remplit d'inquiétude.

-Est ce que ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle, en regardant sa plaie au front.

-J'ai connu pire. Répondit-il, en essuyant le sang de son menton.

Levy remarqua qu'il tenait fermement son poignet gauche. Il était très enflé et avait pris une teinte violacée. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il était certainement cassé.

Elle baisa la tête avec une moue triste.

Allez ! Elle allait le plaindre! Qu'est-ce que Gajil pouvait détester ça ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui. On a de la pitié que pour les faibles !

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! S'exclama-t-elle, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout le temps te battre ?! Si tu avais mis ta fierté de côté tu ne serais pas dans cet état-là ! Idiot !

- Oh ferme-la ! Dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

Elle soupira et sortit un bandage de sons sac. Elle en avait toujours sur elle, au cas où. Elle lui prit délicatement le poignet et enroula la bande autour. Essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle lui essuya le sang de son visage avec un mouchoir en tissu et banda la plaie de son front. Au moins elle était rassurée. Il n'état peut être pas au meilleurs de sa forme mais il était vivant.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la bande immaculée commençait déjà à s'empourprer. Elle l'aida à se relever.

-On ira à l'hôpital à Konugi pour qu'ils puissent soigner ton poignet et ta tête. Lui annonça Levy.

-Il faut retourner à Mura. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le chemin de terre pour retourner sur la route. Il avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu, mais rien qui l'empêcher de marcher.

Retourner à Mura ? Pourquoi faire ? Il ne voulait quand même pas se venger à nouveau de ceux qui lui avaient fait ça ?! Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas aimé perdre et se retrouver dans cet état, mais là c'était carrément du suicide !

- Mais pourquoi faire? Demanda-t-elle en se le suivant.

-Le parchemin que tu as traduit, c'était un genre de plan pour trouver un… je sais plus quoi maléfique de Zeref. Il faut absolument les arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave!

« _Ce gars est assez redoutable sans ça !_ » Pensa Gajil, en se maintenant le poignet.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il lui racontait là ? Tu as du te cogner la tête un peu trop fort ?

-Et toi ! Comment tu n'as pas pu te rendre compte en faisant la traduction de ce parchemin qu'il s'agissait d'un truc bizarre !?

Levy la regarda étonnée. Bien sûr ! Ça allait être sa faute maintenant !

-Et bien … Le maire m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du trésor du fondateur du village. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que c'était un tel objet moi !

Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rejette son énervement sur elle. Il essaya de se calmer et continua :

-Que disait la traduction ?

-Il s'agissait de l'histoire du village et de son fondateur. Répondit-elle, en réfléchissant. Mais c'est vrai que le dernier paragraphe était assez étrange. C'était un truc du genre : « Le trésor est caché, dans les entrailles de la terre depuis des siècles… euh… là où la mort rit… pour le retrouver il va falloir trouver… hm… la tombe de celui qui l'a caché … mais prenez garde si vous arrivez à le posséder… Car malheur il pourra vous arrivez. C'était à peu près ça, il me semble. Déclara-t-elle, contente de s'en être rappelé mot pour mot.

-Un trésor qui porte malheur « étrange » ?! S'exclama Gajil, en levant les yeux au ciel. Levy ! Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'anormal!?

-Et bien justement si ! Mais le maire m'a dit qu'il était au courant et que c'étaient de fausses rumeurs ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir…. Ajouta-elle d'une petite voix.

Peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu fort. C'était sa première mission en solo et il fallait qu'elle tombe sur ça. Ce n'était pas de chance. Elle qui pensait avoir bien fait. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. S'il ne n'avait pas voulu se venger de la fille ils seraient rentrés tous les deux sans problème. Il était venu pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et à cause de lui elle était triste et blessé.

Il s'arrêta et l'observa. Elle avait la tête baissée et sa blessure sous son œil ne saigné presque plus. Il essuya ce qu'il lui restait de sang avec un bout du mouchoir en tissus qui n'était pas souillé. Elle releva la tête vers lui et se mit à rougir à se contact.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Elle comprit que c'était un peu ça façon de s'excuser de s'être emporter.

-J'ai vu la file de Mura sortir de la forêt avec un homme. J'ai paniqué et je me suis pris une branche. Dit-elle, avec un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit. C'est cette fille qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Répondit-il en lui rendant le mouchoir. Elle était avec un homme, plutôt puissant faut avouer.

-Oui, je les vu un homme imposant sortir de la forêt juste avant de te retrouver. Avoua-t-elle. Ils dégageaient une sorte de magie obscène. Ce sont des mages de quelle guilde ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit des membres d'une guilde, pas d'une officielle en tout cas. Déclara-t-il, en se disant qu'il ne s'était même pas poser la question. L'homme s'appelle Yoshio, il peut décupler sa force, et elle s'est Kyoku. Elle se déplace très vite, un peu comme Jet. Et elle peut allonger ses ongles pour en faire des sortes de lames tranchantes.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, i se demanda pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas achevé ? Rien n'aurait été plus simple pourtant. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas tuer un homme inconscient. Tant mieux. En tout cas une seule chose lui importait en ce moment : les arrêter !

Quand ils arrivèrent à Mura, les derniers rayons du soleil furent stopper par la couche nuageuse. Il faisait sombre et une légère brise s'était lever.

-Où est ce qu'ils ont bien pu aller ? Demanda Levy.

-Chercher la traduction.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la mairie, ils virent la femme de l'accueil, qui en sortait. Elle avait l'air inquiet. Quand elle les aperçu elle vint vers eux.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, choquée. Mais…Vous êtes les mages de Fairy Tail de tout à l'heure ! Oh quelle chance que vous soyez encore ici !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Gajil, espérant obtenir des informations sur les deux mages.

- Un couple vient d'arriver et a demandé à voir le maire. J'ai bien sur accepté et ils sont montés dans son bureau. J'ai entendu des bruit sourd et…et ils sont redescendus tous les trois. Monsieur le maire m'a demander de rentrer chez moi, et ils se sont dirigé vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré, je suis très inquiète. Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que cette fille vient et je me demande s'ils ne le font pas chanter ou autre chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il derrière la mairie ? Demanda Gajil, ne tenant plus en place.

-Mais rien…. Enfin, il y a la tombe du fondateur du village, mais rien d'autre.

-Gajil, ça correspond à la traduction !

-On y va ! S'exclama-t-il en la tirant par le bras, et en courant vers le bâtiment.

-Merci beaucoup madame, on s'en charge !

Ils traversèrent la mairie à toute allure. Pourvu qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore trouver ! Arrivé dans l'arrière-cour ils ne virent personne, malgré la luminosité qui s'échappée du bâtiment.

- Ils ne sont pas ici. Dit Levy de moins en moins rassurée.

Elle essayer de ne pas y penser, mais affronter les mages qui avaient mis Gajil dans cet état lui faisait très peur.

-Mais ils sont passés par là. Je sens l'odeur de cette insupportable peste et de son acolyte.

Ils parcoururent la cour sur leur garde et cherchèrent le moindre indice.

-Gajil, viens voir ! Lança la mage aux cheveux bleue.

Il vint près d'elle. Devant eux se trouvait un grand caveau. Sur les murs de celui-ci on pouvait distinguer la même gravure que la statuette à l'entrée de la mairie.

- C'est là. Affirma Gajil, l'air sérieux.


	5. 5 La tombe du Fondateu

**Chapitre 5 :**

-C'est là. Dit Gajil.

Ils se trouvaient devant un édifice, qui devait faire un peu plus de deux mètres de haut et dont la majeure partie du toit du s'était écroulé. Levy ne fit pas attention à la statuette représentant le squelette, mais plutôt aux deux grandes statues qui se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'entrée. Elles représentaient un homme et une femme en marbre blanc, devenu grisâtre avec le temps. Ils avaient l'air lugubre et inquiétant.

Elle était terrifiée par ces statues qui ne lui inspiré que de l'effroi. Un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Jamais elle n'irait là-dedans ! Elle s'imaginait déjà des squelettes, des cadavres putréfiés et tout ce que pouvait contenir un tombeau.

-On ne va quand même pas rentrer dans là-dedans ? Demanda-t-elle.

- T'inquiète pas, tu risques rien tant que tu es avec moi. Lui dit-t-il en pénétrant dans le caveau.

Levy eut un petit sourire et resta près de lui. Elle se sentait plus en sécurité à ses côtés. Comme si elle savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Qu'il pourrait toujours la protéger, comme il l'avait souvent fait. Elle pénétra dans l'édifice à sa suite, avec incrédulité.

Ils avançaient pas à pas dans la pénombre. Mais même auprès de Gajil, Levy ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans tous les sens, de peur que quelque chose tapis dans l'ombre ne les attaque par surprise.

Gajil entendait des voix au loin. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop d'où est ce qu'elles provenaient. Cette pièce de semblait pas trop grande pourtant. Il avançait toujours, près à réagir au moindre bruit. Et au bout de quelques mètres, au moment où il posait son pied, aucun sol ne le soutint. Il perdit l'équilibre et se sentit tomber dans le vide. Il fut pris de panique, mais se ressaisit attend et atterrit sans encombre dans une crevasse de quelques mètres de profondeur. Heureusement, il avait eu le réflexe de ne pas se réceptionner avec son poignet blessé. Il avait déjà assez mal comme cela.

-Gajil ! S'exclama Levy.

-Fait chier ! Qui a fait ce foutu trou ici ! Râla-t-il.

-Ça va aller?

-Ouais…

Elle poussa un long soupir. Ouf ! Il n'avait rien ! Le sang de la jeune mage n'avait fait qu'un tour en le voyant tomber.

Il se releva en s'assurant que sa plaie à la tête ne s'était pas rouverte. Il remarqua son bandage imbibé de sang, mais il ne lui sembla pas que la blessure saigne encore. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut une lueur loin devant. Ce n'était pas un tombeau, mais une entrée : qui mené sur un long tunnel apparemment. Les mages avaient dû faire se trou pour pouvoir y accéder. Ils devaient être à quelques centaines de mètres de lui, il arrivait encore à sentir l'odeur de la fille.

-Levy ! Tu connais pas un sort qui pourrait nous éclairer ?

Elle en connaissait bien un, mais il ne tiendrait pas plus de quelques minutes et il demandait une grosse quantité de magie.

-Je vais essayer. SOLID SCRIPT : LIGHT !

Le mot apparut et illumina l'étroite pièce. Levy put alors remarquer les horribles statues du caveau, et l'air funeste qu'elles dégageaient. Elle réussit à étouffer son cri. Elle se rapprocha du trou et vit Gajil, à environ trois mètres plus bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle voyant son air concentré.

-Ils sont au fond de ce tunnel.

-Un tunnel… sous une tombe… dit-elle de plus en plus effrayée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Gajil entendait toujours la voix des mages, mais celles-ci semblaient avoir augmentée d'un ton. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas déjà en possession du sceptre !

Il pensa à Levy. Il fallait l'avouer Yoshio était très fort. Et les griffes de Kyoku devaient être redoutables pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la même armure d'acier que lui. Un seul de ces coups pourrait être fatal à sa partenaire. Elle était petite et mince avec un air innocent et fragile. Et elle était complétement apeurée. Combien de douleurs son petit corps pouvait-il encaisser ? Non, décidemment elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle n'avait pas à les affronter. Elle serait morte à la première attaque. Il ne préféra même pas y penser.

-Ecoute, tu vas repartir et prévenir la guilde. Lui annonça-t-il. Je me charge de neutraliser les deux autres et de détruire le sceptre.

Levy n'en revenait pas. Il voulait qu'elle s'enfuie ? Quelle le laisse se battre contre ces deux mages alors qu'elle ne risquerait plus rien. Non ! Elle ne ferait pas ça ! Elle avait déjà fui à l'île Tenrou et elle ne recommencerait pas ! Ils avaient déjà réussi à le battre une fois et il en était ressortit vivant, mais certainement pas cette fois ci. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais elle était tellement inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Non ! Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton résolu.

-Levy, tu-

- Je ne partirai pas toute seule ! Je viens avec toi et c'est tout !

Il n'insista pas plus. N'empêche, qu'elle avait du caractère la crevette. Mais Levy ne pourrait pas sauté de si haut pour le rejoindre. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'elle se casse une jambe.

-Déjà saute.

-Hein ? Mais c'est trop haut !

Gajil eut un petit sourire. Elle avait vite perdu sa volonté de l'accompagner.

-Je te rattrape, dépêche-toi !

Il paraissait tout de même bien trop loin au goût de Levy. Mais elle lui faisait confiance, il la rattraperait. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sauta. Terrorisée, elle ferma les yeux et se retint de pousser un cri. Ce fut une chute courte et silencieuse. Moins d'une seconde après, elle se retrouva dans les bras du dragon slayer. Elle se sentit rougir à nouveau, et son cœur s'emballa, lui faisant presque oublier où est ce qu'ils se trouvaient. Il l'a déposa au sol et la lâcha, avec un petit rictus, en se dépêchant d'attraper son poignet dans son autre main. Il avait plus mal que ce qu'il pensait.

Au fond du trou il faisait sombre, mais pas totalement noir grâce au sort de Levy qui illuminé encore le tunnel, bien qu'il commençait déjà à s'estomper.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, Levy aussi entendait les voix s'élever au loin.

-Gajil…Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre que l'on prévienne Fairy Tail et le conseil d'abord? Enfin… Tu… Hésita-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son poignet.

Malgré son bandage il souffrait encore, Levy voyait bien la façon dont il le tenait. D'ailleurs quand il aperçut qu'elle le regardait il le lâcha, l'air de rien.

-Je quoi ? Insista-t-il, curieux d'entendre ses propos.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée ? Il allait surement se vexer, mais elle se devait de lui dire. Elle inspira un bon coup et lança d'un trait :

-J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas assez fort pour les battre.

Gajil se prit cette réponse en pleine face. Un mélange de peine et de rage l'envahi. Et c'est ce dernier sentiment qui prit le dessus sur le reste. Il se tourna vers elle et s'approcha, l'air furieux.

-Tu penses que je suis faible, c'est ça?!

-Non ! Se reprit-elle. Je crois juste que c'est eux qui sont trop fort…

Levy reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Et quand elle fut contre la paroi de la crevasse, Gajil enfonça violemment son poing blessé dans le mur, à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux grenat de Gajil.

-Je vais te dire : tu crois mal ! Lança-t-il. Et si t'as peur, personne ne t'empêche d'abandonner et de partir! Ajouta-il en se retournant et en continuant sa route.

Elle soupira. Le mot « excessif » était léger pour décrire sa réaction. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ?! Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Même si au fond elle le pensait, elle n'aurait pas dû le lui avouer. Elle l'avait vexé et maintenant il était en colère contre elle. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru revoir l'ancien membre de Phantom Lord. Comme si ils étaient revenu des mois en arrières, quand il l'effrayé rien qu'en la regardant. Et elle détestait ça !

-Gajil... Commença-t-elle, tandis que le mot magique qui n'illuminé que faiblement le tunnel disparu.

Elle ne sut s'il l'écouter mais elle entendit qu'il continué à avancer lentement, en l'ignorant. Elle sentit son menton trembloter et ses larmes border ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure.

Elle réussit à se retenir autant qu'elle put et préférant ne pas insister. Elle le suivit en silence, mais toujours aussi inquiète pour la suite des évènements.

Gajil était vraiment remonté, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne comprenait pas comment Levy, la personne envers qui il avait le plus confiance à Fairy Tail, au même titre que Lily et Juvia, pouvait penser ça de lui ? C'est vrai qu'il s'était fait battre cette fois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le traiter de faible ! Il pensait que Levy avait tout de même un peu plus d'estime pour lui. Qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa force, qu'il pouvait la protéger. Il avait mal. Pas seulement à son poignet, mais aussi au cœur. Et ce n'était pas très courant chez lui. Il détestait cette sensation. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait peur, il l'entendait renifler derrière lui. Elle retenait surement ses larmes. Peut-être lui avait-t-elle dit cela parce qu'elle s'inquiété pour lui, autant que lui s'était inquiété pour elle, quand il avait appris qu'elle était partit en mission seule. De toute façon il n'était bon qu'à la faire pleurer.

Cette saloperie de mission ! Plus vite ça serait réglé, et plus vite tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il allait en finir avec ces deux mages, détruire le sceptre et prouver à Levy qu'il était le plus fort.

Ça c'était un plan qui lui plaisait.

Au bout de quelques cinq cents mètres, ils purent percevoir une forte lumière au fond du tunnel.

En arrivant au bout, une arche menée à une petite crypte. Les parois de pierre avaient un aspect lisse, comme poli. Des chandeliers en métal y étaient enfoncés à intervalles réguliers et dégageaient une puissante lumière. L'extrémité de la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Une tombe, sur un épais socle en marbre blanc, trônait au milieu de la crypte.

Il fit un signe à Levy et ils se dissimulèrent derrière un des énormes pilonnes, qui se trouvait tout autour de la pièce. Ils aperçurent Yoshio et Kyoku devant la tombe, ainsi que le maire, un homme de petite taille et grassouillet, gisant sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux, baignant dans une flaque de sang certainement mort.

Levy sentit son sang se glacer à cette vue. Elle avait parlé plusieurs fois à cet homme, et là il était mort devant elle. Qui plus est assassiné, par des mages que Gajil voulait maintenant affronter. La peur s'empara d'elle. Et si dans quelques minutes c'était lui qui gisait au sol dans son sang. Elle commença à trembler à cette idée.

Gajil, pas vraiment troublé par le cadavre, écouter la conversation des deux autres avec attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, hein ?! S'exclama Yoshio d'une voix grave, en faisant les quatre cents pas devant la tombe, qui s'élever à un plus mètre du sol.

Il était en colère. Y avait-il eut un problème ? La brune fixait son compagnon des yeux.

-On a qu'à essayer de le traduire nous-même. Répondit-elle, assise sur la tombe. Ça doit pas être si compliqué si cette mage de Fairy Tail a réussi à le faire en un jour. Dit-elle en regardant le dessus de la tombe.

-Le temps que l'on déchiffre ne serait-ce qu'un mot, les villageois s'apercevront que le maire a disparu et l'autre type de Fairy Tail va prévenir les autres membres de sa guilde !

-Tu aurais dû l'éliminer, mais encore une fois tu ne m'as pas écouté. Lança Kyoku d'un ton insolant.

Il se tourna vers elle et abattit son poing vers la jeune fille, qui esquiva facilement et se retrouva derrière lui. Quand le gros poing du mage toucha la tombe, un bouclier opalescent protégea le tombeau et projeta l'homme contre un des pilonne, qui explosa sous la violence du choc.

-Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien… Dit la jeune fille au teint porcelaine, qui tranchait de manière frappante avec ses longs cheveux brun qui auréolés son visage. Cela fait au moins dix fois que tu essais. Mais tant qu'on n'aura pas traduit l'inscription sur la tombe, cette barrière la protégera de toutes formes d'agression. Expliqua-t-elle en voyant Yoshio revenir à ses côtés, légèrement essoufflé. C'est bien beau d'avoir la traduction de ton malheureux parchemin, mais si on ne peut pas avoir le sceptre elle ne nous sert à rien, à part… visiter une vieille crypte pourrie.

- Kyoku ! Lança-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait sa sale gamine insolente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, écœuré.

-Et si on commençait par s'occuper du petit fouineur qui écoute notre discussion depuis tout à l'heure. Annonça-t-elle en regardant vers les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

Levy sursaute quand elle entendit cela. Elle les avaient vus. *que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ?

Merde! Depuis quand savait-elle qu'ils étaient là ? Se demanda Gajil. Il n'avait plus le choix de toute façon.

-Ne bouge pas. Murmura-t-il à Levy, en se redressant et sortant de derrière le pilonne.

-Encore toi ! Lança Yoshio. J'aurais dû te tuer tout à l'heure. Mais je vais remédier à cet incident. Dit-il en s'élançant vers Gajil.

Ce dernier réussit à sauter au-dessus de lui pour esquiver. Il constata qu'il était toujours aussi rapide. Il en profita pour faire apparaitre ses écailles d'acier, au cas où Kyoku voudrait se joindre au combat. Il transforma son bras en une épée et l'attaqua.

Yoshio se déplaça pile au bon moment et la lame en acier passa à quelques centimètres de son torse. Il profita de cette ouverture pour balancer son pied dans le ventre de Gajil, mais il fut stoppé par les bras du mage de Fairy Tail qui les interposa pour se protéger.

Gajil dû tout de même reculer de quelques pas à cause de l'impact. Il aurait certainement deux gros hématomes aux avants bras et encore, heureusement que le coup n'était pas assez puissant pour les casser.

-Je vais te réduire en charpie ! Lança l'homme.

-Ta force ne pourra rien contre mon souffle du dragon : KARYUU NO HOKO !

Le souffle du dragon slayer projeta Yoshio contre le mur derrière lui. Il se relava sans peine et aperçut Levy, toujours cacher derrière son pilonne. Quand cette dernière croisa les yeux bleus du mage, une peur panique s'empara d'elle à nouveau. Yoshio sourit et lança, avant de s'élancer vers Gajil, le poing brandit :

-Kyoku ! Occupe-toi de celle-ci !

Levy n'eut pas le temps de réagir, avant que Kyoku n'apparaisse devant elle.

-On va jouer toutes les deux ! Lança-t-elle, un sourire à a fois lumineux et terrifiant.

Elle transforma ses ongles en longues lames et les planta dans la pierre, là où se trouvait la tête de Levy quelques secondes auparavant. Elle avait à peine eut le temps d'esquiver en se jetant à sa gauche. Une demi-seconde de plus et elle se faisait transpercer la tête de part en part.

-SOLID SCRIPT : FIRE ! Lança la jeune fille, le plus rapidement possible, mais sans succès.

Kyoku la fixa quelques secondes avant qu'un large sourire ne s'étende sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es la fille que le maire avait appelée. C'est toi qui as traduit le parchemin !

Levy la regarda d'un air inquiet. Cette fille lui faisait peur.

-Je te reconnais maintenant ! Yoshio va être content de l'apprendre ! Dit-elle en élargissant encore son sourire.

Elle s'apprêtait à interpeller Gajil pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, mais Kyoku fut se déplaça si vite que Levy ne s'aperçut même pas quelle se trouvait juste devant elle.

Un coup de pied violent la frappa à la poitrine ce qui la fit partir à reculons, lui bloquant la respiration. Puis elle sentit une vive douleur dans l'abdomen. Elle baissa la tête et aperçut un des ongles-lames de Kyoku planter dans son ventre. Sur le moment elle n'y croyait pas, mais la douleur était bien là pour lui rappeler que c'était réel. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Kyoku qui la dominait, hilare.

- Je n'ai touché aucun de tes points vitaux, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça tu vas me donner mal à la tête... Se plaignit-elle en retirant vivement son ongle du corps de la jeune mage, faisant gicler son sang.

Levy se tint fermement le ventre, à l'endroit où sa robe orange commençait à se teinter de sang, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Elle se recroquevilla au sol en poussant des petits geignements. Ça la faisait tellement souffrir. Elle n'avait jamais connue telle douleur. Kyoku pourrait la tuer immédiatement, mais Levy se doutait bien qu'elle était le genre de personne qui aime faire souffrir ses adversaires avant de les finir.

-Levy ! S'écria Gajil.

Quand il l'avait entendu hurler son sang c'était comme glacer. Il s'était d'ailleurs prit un coup de Yoshio tant cela l'avait déconcerté. En la voyant dans cette posture, il n'en fut que plus alarmé. Kyoku se trouait juste à quelques mètres d'elle, en train de rire et de se délecter du spectacle. Il fallait qu'il aide Levy et vite. En espérant que sa blessure ne soit pas trop grave.

-Où est ce que tu regardes !? Lui lança Yoshio, en lui assénant un coup de poing qui le projeta à plusieurs mètres.

Gajil aussi commençait à faiblir. Son poignet lui faisait atrocement mal, de plus il avait maintenant une ou deux côtés cassées. Mais de l'autre côté, il avait réussi à blesser Yoshio, mais rien de bien grave. Il n'avait qu'une plaie au torse et une à l'arcade, qui saignait abondamment.

- Yoshio ! Lança Kyoku, qui dominait toujours Levy. Cette fille ! Elle peut déchiffrer les écritures sur la tombe. C'est elle qui a traduit ton parchemin !

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air réjouit.

-Parfait ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

-Tu ne la toucheras pas ! S'exclama Gajil, en se relevant .TENRYUKON !

Son bras droit transformer en pilonne de fer il frappa l'homme au torse, en plein dans sa blessure. Celui-ci eut un rictus de douleur. Gajil en profita pour changer son bras en une épée et essaya de le transpercer. Il prit de l'élan et sauta. Mais une fois au-dessus de lui, Yoshio mit toute sa force dans son poing droit. Il laissa l'épée se planter dans son épaule et abattit son poing dans l'abdomen de Gajil, qui écarquilla les yeux et cracha un filet de sang.

Yoshio l'attrapa par le cou et lui enfonça la tête dans le sol. Gajil entendit le fracas du carrelage quand sa tête frappa dedans. Ses écailles d'acier disparurent et il vit Yoshio brandir son poing. La surprise l'empêcha d'avoir mal, il en avait le souffle coupé. Il y voyait flou et avait des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. S'en était fini, pensa-t-il avant que ses paupières ne se ferment et qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

-Adieu, mage de Fairy Tail ! Lui lança l'homme.


	6. 6 La proposition de Levy

**Chapitre 6 :**

-Adieu, mage de Fairy Tail ! S'exclama Yoshio.

Il maintenait toujours fermement Gajil inconscient, au sol. Menaçant de le tuer avec la seule puissance de son puissant coup poing, alors que le poing de fer exercé sur le cou de Gajil l'empêcher de respirer.

Levy avait assisté impuissante à la scène. Comment pouvait-elle l'aider, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sauver elle-même ? Quand elle avait vu la puissance de Yoshio et la manière dont il avait assommé Gajil elle avait eu si peur que sa douleur s'était brutalement interrompue. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à Kyoku, alors qu'elle se trouvait à côté d'elle. Pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était de sauver Gajil. Si elle ne trouvait pas une solution avant que le poing de Yoshio ne s'abatte, elle l'aurait perdu pour de bon. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'écria, sans se soucier de la douleur qui lui tiraillé le ventre :

-Non ! Ne faites pas ça !

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter et en eut le souffle coupé. Respirer lui faisait déjà mal, alors crier ainsi ne faisait que la faire souffrir d'avantage. Mais elle essaya de faire abstraction de sa douleur. Elle aurait aimé se lever et venir à son secours. Le sauver comme il l'avait fait pour elle plusieurs fois. Mais Levy n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'elle était faible et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui. Elle ne pouvait affronter ni Kyoku, ni Yoshio. Mais il lui restait une solution. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, mais cette la seule qu'elle avait en ce moment même.

-Je vais le faire ! S'exclama-t-elle, plaçant tous ses espoirs dans ce qu'elle allait dire. Je vais vous aider à traduire ces inscriptions, je vous le promets ! Mais laissez-le !

Interpellé par ses paroles Yoshio stoppa net son geste, à quelques centimètres du visage du mage de Fairy Tail et diminua la pression exercé sur le cou de Gajil, dont les lèvres avaient commencées à bleuir, y laissant de larges marques, qui se transformeraient certainement en bleus dans quelques temps. Yoshio leva des yeux investigateurs vers elle.

Levy respira à nouveaux. Il aurait suffi qu'elle réagisse quelques secondes plus tard et s'en était fini. Il l'aurait vraiment tué, elle n'aurait jamais pu revoir Gajil. Rien qu'à cette pensée son cœur se serra. Elle était en train de se trainer à quatre pattes, enfin plutôt à trois vu qu'elle se tenait le ventre avec une de ses mains, pour essayer d'empêcher son sang de couler. Elle était terrorisé et furieuse en même temps. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Kyoku se trouvait juste derrière Levy, le sang de son ennemie coulant de ses longs ongles. Elle suivait la scène et essayant de ne pas en perdre une miette. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille acceptait de faire ce qu'ils voulaient juste pour aider cet homme, alors que de toute façon ils allaient mourir tous les deux. Elle était vraiment pathétique.

Levy aperçu Yoshio lâchait Gajil, qui resta tout de même inconscient au sol, et se redresser.

-Kyoku, ramène- là moi !

Levy sentit qu'on la saisissait par le dos de sa robe et elle fut devant devant Yoshio en un instant. Kyoku le jeta aux pieds du géant, lui faisant étouffer un cri. Ce dernier la fixait du haut de son mètres quatre-vingt-dix, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte que l'on écrasé sans effort.

Elle était terrifiée. Il pourrait la tuer en un seul coup. Mais en dépit de sa peur, elle continua à fixer ses yeux bleus. Elle était résolue à sauver Gajil, même si pour cela elle devait les aider à récupérer ce sceptre.

Yoshio lui saisit le bras et l'obligea à se tenir sur sa genoux, la faisant grimacer à cause de sa blessure, sur laquelle elle appuyé toujours sa main.

Elle avait tourné l à tête vers Gajil gisant sur le sol, l'air blême mais vivant. Elle aurait aimé le rejoindre, et rester à ses côtés. Lui dire à quel point elle était désolée : désolé de l'avoir entrainer dans tout ça, désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider contre ces mages. Même si au fond d'elle, elle espérait tellement qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir tous les deux. Repartir ensemble à Fairy Tail et oublier cette histoire. Comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'écoutait jamais ?! S'il l'avait fait, rien que cette fois, ils auraient prévenu la guilde et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Ils n'auraient pas risqué leur vie.

-Attendez… Dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Si... Si j'arrive à déchiffrer ces écritures. Laissez-nous partir, je vous en prie…

Elle entendit Kyoku pouffer, se moquant certainement de sa requête.

C'était vrai que ce qu'elle demandait n'avait rien de rationnel. Mais après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- S'il vous plaît… Ajouta-t-elle, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

Kyoku n'y croyait pas. Comment cette gamine pouvait-elle être aussi idiote ? Comment pouvait-elle croire une seule seconde qu'ils l'épargneraient ? Elle l'avait déjà trouvait assez pathétique quand elle c'était mise à panique pour son partenaire, mais là, c'était carrément risible.

Yoshio, contrairement à Kyoku, prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir le pour et le contre. S'il les laissait repartir, ils préviendraient Fairy Tail à coup sûr. Et la guilde entière se lancerait à leur poursuite, peut-être même le conseil de la magie. C'était plutôt une mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attire des ennuis.

Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était bien ce qu'il voulait : prouver qu'il était invincible. Quoi de mieux qu'éliminer une guilde entière et un escadron de soldat pour rependre la rumeur de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il voyait déjà les gens trembler sur son passage, redoutant que le sceptre maléfique ne les fasse disparaitre. Il allait adorer ça ! Mais encore fallait-il qu'elle réussisse à les traduire ces inscription.

-Je vous laisserez partir si cela te donne une raison de plus pour traduire ces inscriptions. Après tout, je pourrais vous terrasser quand bon me semblera dorénavant. Mais si tu échoues dans ta traduction, je jure que je vous briserais les os uns à uns, en commençant par lui.

Son ton menaçant, fit trembler Levy. Elle savait qu'il en serait capable, il avait l'air assez cruel pour le faire. L'idée qu'elle pourrait être forcé à écouter Gajil se faire torturer et tué sous ses yeux, la révulser au plus haut point. Jamais elle ne supporterait ça.

Yoshio la tira par le bras jusqu'à la tombe, sur laquelle il la jeta littéralement, lui tirant un geignement. Elle avait mal, et sa blessure ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner. D'ailleurs sa tête commençait à tourner, elle perdait du sang. Elle en avait d'ailleurs laissé une trainée sur le sol, depuis là où Yoshio l'avait tiré. Elle espérait juste qu'elle aurait le temps de finir la traduction avant de faire une hémorragie.

Levy observa les inscriptions sur la pierre. Il s'agissait des mêmes que celles du parchemin.

- Il me faut le parchemin et la traduction pour pouvoir le déchiffrer. Lança-t-elle, d'une voix plus tremblotante que ce qu'elle aurait voulue.

-Et fait vite ! Je n'aime pas attendre ! S'exclama-t-il en lui balançant au visage la traduction et le parchemin original, qui dégageait cette horrible magie malsaine.

Celui que le maire lui avait donné était certainement une copie de l'original. En même temps, n'importe quel mage aurait ressentie cette magie noire et se serait poser des questions.

Elle déglutit et se mit de suite au travail, voulant en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Kyoku, fait lui un bandage provisoire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se vide de son sang avant d'avoir fini. Annonça-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, sur la tombe, au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait amèrement.

La brune vint près de Levy et arracha un bout de sa propre longue robe bleu, qu'elle banda autour du ventre de la mage, à l'air terrorisée, mais qui ne se déconcentra pas.

Gajil reprit lentement ses esprits. Il était conscient, mais incapables de bouger ou d'émettre le moindre son. D'ailleurs à cause des larges bleus qui lui entouraient le cou il avait du mal à respirer, cela lui faisait mal jusque dans l'abdomen, dû à ses côtes cassées. Mais le pire c'était une vive douleur qui lui mordait la tête. Cette douleur était déroutante et l'empêcher de bouger. Il aurait voulu rester là, sans faire le moindre mouvement et essayer de faire passer la douleur.

Il cligna des paupières et ouvrit mollement les yeux. Il distingua une faible lumière, à travers ses quelques longues mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux et se rendis compte qu'il avait un problème avec ses yeux. En plus d'être embarrassé par le sang qui s'était remis à couler de sa blessure à l'arcade et qui lui couler dans les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à faire le point, tout était flou. Il referma les yeux et tenta de faire le point. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était Yoshio en train de le cloué au sol, puis plus rien. A part cette douleur. Il oscillait à la frontière de l'inconscience, à la recherche de réponse. Avait-il vraiment eut son compte ? C'était-il fait battre lamentablement, laissant Levy face à une mort imminente ? Levy !

Il rouvrit ses yeux sous l'effet de la panique. Il se rappelait que Levy venait de se faire transpercer le ventre par Kyoku et de son horrible hurlement de douleur. Il était resté là, sans rien faire, totalement impuissant. Il voulut l'appeler, pour voir si elle était encore en vie, mais son appel fut presque inaudible tellement il était faible. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait seulement qu'il fallait qu'il devait la protéger. A n'importe quel prix, il ne laissera personne lui faire du mal. Pas à elle.

Il fit un effort et tourna la tête avec prudence, très lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Il remarqua que sa vision s'était un peu améliorée, bien que toujours un peu trouble. Il aperçut Kyoku, à quelques mètres de lui, callée contre un pilonne en train de regarder ses ongles. Toujours avec son air de poupée insolente.

Il vit aussi Yoshio, assis sur le tombeau surveillant Levy, juste à côté de lui. Elle, était concentrée, un parchemin à la main. Elle était en vie. Malgré toute la douleur qu'il éprouve, il sentit une once de bonheur. Pendant un instant il avait bien cru qu'elle ne faisait plus partit de ce monde, et cela lui avait été impossible, inimaginable.

Il rassembla toute sa volonté et se redressa un peu. Il bascula sur sa gauche et prit appui sur ses coudes, se retrouvant à quatre pattes, ramenant ses long cheveux noirs dégoulinant de sang de chaque côté de son visage. Rien que cela lui avait donné l'impression que le frapper sa tête à coup de marteau. Il porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête et sentit une énorme bosse, dégoulinante de sang. Yoshio ne l'avait pas raté. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi faible. Même contre Natsu, où pendant l'examen de rang S il n'avait pas autant souffert. Il sentait son pouls cogner contre ses tempes. Il voulait se lever mais n'arriva qu'à se redresser, à cause de ses côtes briser qui l'empêcher de forcer au niveau de l'abdomen. Mais même si il souffrait, il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il baissa la tête, gémissant à cause de son poignet qu'il avait voulu poser au sol pour s'aider à se soutenir. Il aperçut alors le sol brisé dû au fracas de sa tête contre celui-ci, et se rendit compte de la violence du choc. Heureusement qu'il avait encore ses écailles d'acier lors de l'impact, sinon il serait mort sur le coup.

Kyoku apparut devant lui, le toisant avec ses grands yeux verts.

- On se réveille enfin… Dit-elle avec un sourire méprisant.

Il éprouva une irrépressible envie de meurtre à cet instant, mais il se contenta de la regarder furieusement, sachant que dans son état il ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec elle et que de toute façon il aurait du mal à parler. Il rassembla ses forces et se releva comme il put : en prenant appuie contre un pilonne. Il ne voulait pas rester au sol face à l'ennemie, quelques soit son état. Sa tête lui tournée encore, mais pas énormément.

Kyoku se rapprocha lentement de lui et lui murmura juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques minutes tu ne souffriras plus. Mais en attendant, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit à notre encontre. Ajouta-t-elle de sa voix méprisante, lui mettant ses ongles-lames sous la gorge.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Qu'elle allait le tuer ? D'ailleurs pourquoi lui n'était pas encore mort ? Il regarda Levy toujours concentré sur les inscriptions et comprit. Elle avait sûrement demandé qu'on l'épargne en échange de la traduction. Elle était inconsciente. Une fois la traduction faite, plus rien ne les empêcherais de les éliminer. Du moins d'essayer.

Gajil fixa la brune à son tour, et fit abstraction de sa blessure à la gorge.

-Et puis quoi encore ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enrouée, chaque parole lui décochant une grimace. Tu crois que je vais abandonner aussi facilement !?

Le regard de la jeune femme devint plus dur et elle serra la mâchoire.

-Tu crois être en état de-

-Kyoku laisse tomber. Intervint Yoshio, d'une voix grave. Elle a terminé.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Levy, dont le teint avait pâli.

Elle, se contenta de regarder Gajil et de lui faire un petit sourire rassurant, presque content. Il s'était réveillé et avait même réussit à se relever. Peut-être qu'il allait mieux que ce qu'elle pensait finalement. Elle voulait se redresser et le rejoindre. Qu'il la serra dans ses bras et qu'il la rassure. Mais Yoshio l'attrapa par les cheveux, la faisant pousser un cri, et la souleva. Elle se retrouva de nouveau à genoux devant lui.

-Enfoiré ! Gronda Gajil, prêt à bondir pour secourir Levy.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse y faire du mal. Elle avait déjà tant souffert par sa faute…

-Alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?! S'exclama Yoshio, impatient.

-Il faut juste réciter une incantation ! Lança Levy qui se retenait de crier le plus possible.

-Laquelle ?! Parle !

-Celle qu'il y a gravée sur la tombe. Si vous me lâchiez je pourrais la lire ! S'écria-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta. Levy se plaça au-dessus des inscriptions et prononça des mots dans une langue inconnue.

-Levy ! Ne fais pas ça ! S'exclama Gajil, qui ne voulait pas courir le risque de libérer le sceptre.

Mais Levy continuait, voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire. De plus, Yoshio lui avait promis que si elle lui obéissait il les laisserait partir et elle voulait y croire.

Elle prononça les derniers mots et la barrière protégeant la tombe se dissipa.


	7. 7 Retournement de situation

**Chapitre 7 :**

Dès que Levy eut terminé de prononcer l'incantation la barrière qui protégée la tombe disparue. Pendant un instant elle avait eu peur que ça ne marcherait pas et songea aux représailles dont lui avait parlé Yoshio. Elle fut soulagée de constater que ça avait fonctionné.

Ils allaient pouvoir partir, quitter cet endroit sordide et ces horribles mages. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour faire un sourire rassurant à Gajil, mais Yoshio s'empressa de la pousser Levy de son chemin, en la balayant avec son bras.

Elle tomba du haut de la tombe en poussant un petit cri et s'étala au sol, en se rouvrant la plaie à la joue dû à sa course folle dans la forêt. Elle entendit Gajil dire son nom, mais il ne vint pas l'aider à se relever. Normal, il avait les ongles de Kyoku à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Elle se redressa en position assise, constatant avec inquiétude que le bandage entourant son ventre était presque remplit de sang. Heureusement qu'elle avait ce bandage, sinon elle aurait certainement déjà perdu connaissance. Bien que la douleur de ses blessures amplifiées, elle ne perdait pas espoir. Même si elle se sentait étourdit et fatigué, il fallait qu'elle reste consciente. Dans quelques minutes, Gajil et elle se seraient enfuis d'ici et pourraient prévenir Fairy Tail. Peu importe de ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite, pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Yoshio défonça le bloc de marbre protégeant la cavité où se trouvait le sceptre d'un puissant coup de poing. Après que la poussière se soit dissipée le squelette poussiéreux du fondateur du village fut visible. Mais Yoshio avait les yeux braqués sur une seule chose : le sceptre dans la main du mort. Hideusement sculpté, les démons qui en composaient les motifs étaient aussi horribles que leur support, tout de bois sombre, surmonté par un crâne à trois yeux. Le pouvoir maléfique qu'y en émanait se propageait comme une onde tout autour de lui. Et il adorait ça.

Yoshio le saisit et écarquilla les yeux.

-Je l'ai… Bredouilla-t-il en se redressant, fixant l'objet entre ses immenses mains, qui pourrait le briser en un seul coup.

Il ne pouvait y croire. Il avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à chercher cet objet aux extraordinaires pouvoirs. Il avait réussi à dénicher le parchemin, puis le village, ensuite il avait eu la traduction et maintenant il tenait le sceptre entre ses mains. C'était son rêve qui s'accomplissait en cet instant. Il allait pouvoir semer la terreur où bon le semblé, plus rien ne l'arrêtais jamais. Ni le conseil, ni les guildes et encore moins ces deux incapables de Fairy Tail.

-J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps ! S'exclama-t-il, complétement hystérique. Je l'ai enfin !

Il n'eut as le temps de se délecter de sa victoire plus longtemps. Quand il se retourna vers Kyoku, celle-ci apparu devant lui en une fraction de seconde, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'elle planta cinq longues « griffes » dans la poitrine de son partenaire.

Les lames aiguisées le traversèrent de part en part, faisant gicler du sang sur le visage et les vêtements de la brune. Elle venait de transpercer tous ses organes vitaux.

Yoshio émit un horrible gémissement et se mit à cracher du sang.

- Kyoku … Traitresse… Réussit-il à articuler en lâchant le sceptre, et en levant le poing, prêt à riposter.

Mais elle ne lui laissa aucune chance et planta les ongles de sa main libre dans la tête de sa victime, transperçant ses os comme s'ils n'étaient rien. L'homme poussa une ultime plainte et s'écroula au sol, mort sur le coup.

-Et cette fois ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Dit Kyoku d'une voie dure.

Ne se retenant plus, elle s'acharnant sur le corps de sa victime faisant jaillir du sang tout autour d'elle. Elle voulait le mettre en pièce détachées, pour être certaine qu'il n'interfèrerait plus entre elle et le sceptre.

Levy fut tétanisée. Ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était un spectacle atroce. Bien trop pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi horrible. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Il était son camarade pourtant non ? Elle se mit à trembler. Voir tout ce sang gicler devant ses yeux et les cris que poussaient Kyoku en s'acharnant contre Yoshio lui retourné l'estomac, la rendant nauséeuse. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose: partir d'ici. S'enfuir. Laisser tout cela derrière elle comme si ce n'avait était qu'un odieux cauchemar. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était trop choquée pour cela et se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce que tout cela était réel.

Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta brusquement et se retourna. Ses yeux emplit de terreur se posèrent sur Gajil, à genoux juste derrière elle. Il avait simplement posait une main sur son épaule pour la faire revenir à la réalité, tandis que de son autre main blessée il se tenait fermement le ventre. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, qu'il la réconforte, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Elle resta juste là, à le fixer toujours effrayé.

Le cœur de Gajil se serra quand il vit le regard horrifié que Levy lui lancé, et avait aussitôt retiré sa main. Même si il savait que ce n'était pas contre lui, il dû admettre que cela lui faisait mal de la voir dans cet état. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé de cette façon c'était juste avant qu'il ne la crucifie à un arbre. Et l'horrible souvenir de ce soir-là le hantait. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir infligé ça. Depuis qu'il l'avait protégé sur l'île Tenrou et qu'il l'avait vu pleurer pour lui, il se l'était promis : plus jamais il ne verrait Levy dans un tel état!

Et pourtant en ce moment c'était bien pire. Et tout cela était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait écouté Lily le matin même ou Levy tout à l'heure, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Elle ne serait pas dans cet état et lui non plus.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à marcher jusqu'à elle. Il avait même cru qu'il allait s'écroulé avant d'y parvenir. Il n'y voyait presque plus flou, mais sa tête lui tournait toujours affreusement. Sans parler de ses côtes l'élançaient à chaque respiration ainsi que de son poignet.

-Hey ! Qui t'as permis de bouger toi !? Lança Kyoku.

Elles les fixaient de haut, la tête penchée sur le côté avec un air aliéné, un sourire dément aux lèvres et le sceptre maléfique en main. Du sang parsemée sa belle robe bleue ainsi que son visage, lui donnant l'air détraquée. Ses grands yeux aux iris verts émeraudes normalement empreint d'une pointe d'insolence, était maintenant d'un vert sombre sans éclat, comme éteints. Elle avait l'esprit embué, obscurcit, comme devenu fou. Tout se mélangé dans sa tête : le remord, la tristesse, la culpabilité, mais en même temps une sorte d'intense jouissance. Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui détenait la puissance. C'est elle qui ordonné aux autres et non l'inverse. Yoshio n'était plus, elle l'avait tué et le sceptre était en SA possession ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait venait de s'accomplir. Plus rien ne pourrait lui résister. _Plus rien, plus personne._ Pensa-t-elle, fixant toujours les deux mages de son air lointain. L'objet démoniaque, répondant à ses désirs, dégagea une magie obscène qui ne pouvait que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa folie.

Quand Gajil perçu cette magie maléfique un frisson glacial lui parcouru le corps. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment une magie aussi noire pouvait-elle exister ? Et quelque chose attira son attention. En observant bien, il pouvait voir que la main droite de Kyoku, celle avec laquelle elle tenait le sceptre se couvrait de sorte de plaques sombres. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Les avaient-elles déjà avant ? Il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Il laissa ses questions de côtés et préféra réfléchir aux facultés de son adversaire. Elle était rapide, agile, complètement incontrôlable et s'était révélé être sans pitié. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder dans le coin. Telle qu'elle était en ce moment cette folle à lier était capable de tout. Et avec ce sceptre en main, qui sait les ravages qu'elle pourrait causer. Bien que le pouvoir magique de cet objet démoniaque fût encore inconnu à Gajil, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre de prévenir Fairy Tail. D'ici là, elle aurait pu déverser sa folie dans tout Fiore.

Cela le surprit à lui-même. Depuis quand se souciait-t-il de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux autres ? Il y a quelques temps encore il se serait occupé de sauver sa peau, et celle des autres ce n'était pas son problème. Finalement, bien qu'il ait du mal à l'admettre il avait changé. Fairy Tail avait fini par le rendre plus gentil. C'était bien le genre à Fairy Tail de faire ça. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait intégré la guilde il s'était ouvert aux autres petit à petit. Il parlait avec eux, s'amuser avec eux, riait avec eux et se battait aussi parfois, mais c'était toujours amical. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait aussi bien en compagnie d'autres personnes. Avant il n'avait connu que les ténèbres et la solitude. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et ne faisait confiance à personne. Mais à présent il était devenu un mage de Fairy Tail à part entière et il ne le regrettait pas. Fairy Tail lui avait appris à se soucier des autres. Qu'il avait besoin d'eux et eux de lui. Qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Repenser à cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il était quand même devenu bien trop sensible à son goût.

Il observa Levy toujours à côté de lui. Depuis qu'il avait retiré la main de son épaule, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle trembloté toujours autant, avait le teint livide et ses yeux fixes. Il remarqua sa joue en sang, ainsi que son bandage qui en était presque remplit. Elle n'allait certainement pas pouvoir tenir longtemps comme cela. Elle paraissait encore plus fragile que d'habitude. Les images de Kyoku en train de la transpercer avec ses ongles lui vinrent en tête et il eut peur. C'était rare pour lui, normalement il lui en fallait beaucoup pour être apeuré. Mais là, il avait juste peur de la perdre. De perdre une personne à qui il tenait. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis que Metalicana l'avait abandonné. Mais ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Il savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Levy, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Parce que si il devait tenir à quelqu'un à Fairy Tail, se serait à elle. Quand elle lui souriait il se sentait bien. Dès qu'elle pleurait, il était complètement désemparé. Au fond de lui il le savait : il l'aimait. Même si il ne connaissait pas vraiment la signification de ce mot, il en était sûr. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse y faire du mal, il aimait son sourire, ses grands yeux noisette dans lesquels, sans se l'avouer, il rêvait de plonger les siens. Il aimait tout chez elle. L'image de Juvia en train de penser à Grey lui vint en tête. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas devenir comme elle.

Mais pour cela encore faudrait-il qu'ils sortent d'ici vivant, elle et lui. Même si il n'avait pas vraiment l'espoir de pouvoir arriver à vaincre Kyoku dans l'état dans lequel il était. Mais c'était sans importance tant que Levy arrivait à s'en sortir.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-Levy. Murmura-t-il à la jeune fille d'une voix encore enroué, lui faisant mal à la gorge. Pars d'ici et va prévenir la guilde. Je vais essayer de la retenir le plus longtemps possible.

Même lui ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la vaincre et au mieux il réussirait à la retenir plus de quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'êtres aussi défaitiste, mais il fallait bien se faire une raison, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il parlait à Levy. Qu'il pouvait sentir sa douce odeur et être avec elle, tout simplement.

Mais après tout, il fallait bien qu'il essaie. Peut être sous estimait-il le peu de force qu'il lui resté.

A ces mots Levy se ressaisit et tourna vers lui une tête où se mêlé la peur et l'inquiétude. Il avait des écorchures et des bleus partout. Sa plaie au front s'était rouverte et en plus de son poignet brisait, la façon dont il se tenait le ventre laissait entendre qu'il avait des côtes cassées. Elle se remémora la façon violente dont Yoshio lui avait enfoncé la tête dans le sol. Il était dans un état plutôt alarmant. Elle se demanda même comment est-ce qu'il était arrivé à se relever. Il avait franchement l'air à bout de force. Et il voulait qu'elle le laisse seul contre cette folle ? Non, ça jamais ! Il n'y survivrait pas cette fois. Rien qu'à cette idée elle fut horrifiée.

-Non... marmonna-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

Pourquoi opposait-elle résistance ? Elle ne comptait tout de même pas l'affronter avec lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle complique les choses ? C'était déjà assez difficile comme cela.

-Tu dois partir. Tu n'es pas de taille, elle est beaucoup trop puissante. Continua-t-il toujours à voix basse.

-Non, cette fois je ne partirais pas en te laissant ici! Répondit-elle, un ton au-dessus.

-Parce que tu comptais t'enfuir, petite fée ? Demanda Kyoku, d'une voix grave que d'ordinaire, en se mettant à rigoler d'un rire démentiel.

Levy n'en supporterait pas d'avantage. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'énerver. D'ailleurs peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais fait. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne lui avait-on pas promit qu'une fois le sceptre libéré ils les laisseraient partir ?

Elle regarda Kyoku droit dans les yeux et lança, furieuse :

-Vous m'aviez dit que si j'arrivais à traduire ces inscriptions on pourrait partir d'ici ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai déchiffré cette maudite incantation! Alors c'est à vous de tenir votre parole !

C'était la première fois que Gajil voyait Levy dans un tel état de nerfs. Il l'avait déjà vu enjoué, sérieuse, triste mais énervé jamais. Ce qu'elle venait de dire à la brune l'exaspéra. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve pour demander une telle faveur à ces deux mages ? Il l'a pensait plus intelligente que cela.

Kyoku scruta la mage à plusieurs mètres devant elle. Et se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être idiote.

-En premier lieu, je te conseille d'être moi exigeante, gamine ! Lança-t-elle. C'est Yoshio qui t'avais promis cela, pas moi ! N'oublie pas que dorénavant c'est Moi qui aie le pouvoir ! C'est donc moi qui décide de tout !

Elle marqua une pose et continua toujours d'un ton acerbe.

-Et j'ai décidé que je ne vous laisserais pas partir d'ici ! Je ne suis pas Yoshio, je serais sans pitié ! S'exclama-t-elle, passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Et je vais commencer par toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en brandissant le sceptre vers Levy.

Cette dernière, complétement abasourdi et terrorisée, ne bougea pas. Mais juste avant que la magie n'opère, Gajil transforma son bras en pilonne d'acier, un souffle du dragon aurait était plus approprié mais il ne pourrait pas l'effectuer avec ses blessures aux côtes et au cou, et tenta de l'abattre sur Kyoku. Cette dernière esquiva avec agilité et rapidité, avant de se retrouver devant Gajil. Elle lui donna un coup de poing, qui percuta le visage du mage, le renvoyant au fond de la salle, avec une longue plainte.

-Gajil ! S'écria Levy, qui ne savait décidemment plus quoi faire.

Elle aperçut Kyoku à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle eut le réflexe de se reculer, restant toujours sur le sol et regardant vers Gajil, pour voir s'il pourrait se relever. Elle aurait pu essayer de la blesser avec sa magie, mais se douta fort que Kyoku n'aurait aucun mal à esquiver.

Mais la brune ne sembla pas accorder le moindre intérêt à Levy. Elle contemplait son poing légèrement égratigné pas le coup. Depuis quand avait-elle tant de force ? En temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait envoyé un homme de la carrure de Gajil aussi loin. Elle lui aurait à peine fait pivoter la tête. La magie de ce sceptre était décidément impressionnante.

Mais quelque chose vint contrarier sa bonne humeur. Son bras droit, qui au début n'avait que quelques taches sombres en était complètement recouvert, et cela se propager de plus en plus rapidement. Elle releva sa manche, écarta un peu le haut de sa robe et constata avec effroi que cela lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi soudainement, une vive douleur la parcouru, comme si son bras commençait à la bruler ? Elle était comme en train de se consumer de l'intérieur. Elle poussa un cri d'agonie qui glaça le sang de Levy, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Gajil à quelques mètres plus loin, essaya de se relever et c'est au bout de la troisième reprise qu'il y arriva. Il y voyait complètement trouble et titubait. Il vérifia que Levy allait bien et quand il aperçut Kyoku, il n'eut pas à se poser de question. _Qu'elle idiote ! _Pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! S'écria Kyoku, sa main libre tenant sa tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, qui elles aussi commençaient à se teinter de noir.

Gajil avait entendu une histoire à propos de magie noire, alors qu'il était membre de Phantom Lord. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit, ne pensant que ce n'était que des racontars, mais cela semblait se confirmer sous ses yeux, qui peinés à rester ouverts.

Il prit une inspiration et lança d'une voix qu'il voulut la plus poser possible, mais qui était tout de même tremblotante.

-Tu n'es simplement pas assez puissante pour contenir la magie du sceptre. Et encore moins pour pouvoir contrôler sa magie noire.

Kyoku en resta abasourdi. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ? Maintenant qu'elle avait le pouvoir, celui-ci la détruisait peu à peu. Lui faisant souffrir le martyre. Toute la partie droite de son corps s'était assombrir à une vitesse phénoménale, contrastant avec le blanc de sa peau. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de brûler, cette douleur était atroce ! Ca ne pouvait quand même pas se finir comme ça ?! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Elle ne sut comment réagir et retomba dans une sorte de démence. Elle eut un large sourire, et lança d'une voie vacillante, des larmes coulantes toujours sur ses joues.

-C'est faux ! J'ai attendu des années que Yoshio trouve le parchemin menant à ce sceptre ! Je ne peux pas perdre ! Pas maintenant que je suis la plus puissante ! S'égosilla-t-elle, son visage tordu par la haine. Personne ne peut m'égaler ! Je-Je ne peux pas disparaitre comme ça ! Vous devez tous m'obéir ! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage, pointant le sceptre vers Gajil. Tu mens ! Je ne te laisserais pas interférer dans mes plans, mage de Fairy Tail !

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, avant même qu'il n'ait bougé, Gajil se retrouva gisant sur le sol, frappé par un rai de magie noire.


	8. 8 Un dernier espoir

**Chapitre 8 :**

Tout se passa tellement vite que Levy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, juste celui d'apercevoir un rayon de magie noire frapper Gajil. Et avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, Gajil se retrouva gisant sur le sol. Le cœur de Levy sembla s'arrêter de battre, elle en oublia même sa douleur au ventre. Toute lucidité fut balayée de son esprit. Un hurlement démarra au creux de son dos et remonta à travers tout son corps jusqu'à sa gorge, où il resta bloqué. Silencieuse et immobile, pendant plusieurs seconde, comme déconnectée du reste du monde, ne voyant que le corps du mage à terre. Elle se releva elle ne sut comment et se précipita vers lui.

Kyoku ne savait plus ce où elle en était. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle pleurait et riait en même temps. Elle ne savait même plus où elle était. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle tremblée de tout son corps. La douleur était déroutante. Les plaques sombrent, consumant son corps et sa magie se répandirent sur toute sa peau. Ses membres ne lui répondirent plus et elle lâcha le sceptre. Elle poussa un dernier soupir, avant de s'effondrer au sol, comme une poupée désarticulée, ses grands yeux vert clos pour toujours.

Levy ne porta même pas attention à la mort de son ennemie. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Gajil. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! C'était impossible ! Inimaginable !

Elle alla s'assoir à ses côtés, essoufflée.

-Gajil ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

Le visage du mage était sans aucune expression. Son teint était livide sous la couche de sang qui venait en cacher une partie de son visage.

-Gajil ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, complètement sous le choc.

La panique la gagna_. Que dois-je faire ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. _Que dois- je faire ? _Elle le secoua légèrement, mais il ne réagit pas.

-Gajil… Insista-t-elle, des sanglots venant saccader sa voix. Je t'en supplie répond moi ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle était impuissante face cela, incapable de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait. La souffrance était trop forte. Elle sentit tous ses membres se mètrent à trembler violemment et son cœur battre à tout rompre, menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Pourquoi ?

Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahie. Tout était de sa faute. C'était-elle qui avait voulu faire cette mission. Tout ça juste pour prouver qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Mais c'était faux. Elle avait besoin de Fairy Tail, de ses coéquipiers, de ses amis et surtout de lui. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui arrive cela pour qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte ? Elle était complétement perdu, et espérait juste que tout ceci n'était qu'un odieux cauchemar, et qu'elle allait se réveiller dans son lit à Fairy Hills. Elle finit par éclater en sanglot et se jeta sur lui, ses larmes ne voulant pas s'arrêter de couler.

Puis contre toute attente, elle perçut geignement presque imperceptible, et Gajil bougea légèrement et toussoter. Elle se redressa instinctivement et aperçut le petit rictus qui parcourait le visage du mage. Ce dernier battit des paupières et ouvrit légèrement les yeux, rendant visible ses iris grenats.

-Levy… Marmonna-il mollement.

Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Des larmes continuant de couler le long de ses joues, un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il était vivant ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il l'était. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle se jeta à son cou, le serrant contre elle comme pour l'empêcher de partir et pleurant de plus belle.

-Tu me fais mal… Se plaignit-il en grimaçant.

Elle se dépêcha de s'écarter, et rougit. Elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour tacher ses horribles hoquets étranglés qu'elle produisait en sanglotant. Elle était tellement contente, qu'elle en oublia presque tout le reste. Elle voulut parler mais fut arrêté par de nouveaux sanglots hystériques, qui faisaient contraste avec son sourire.

-Où est l'autre ? Demanda Gajil, d'une voix faible.

Levy regarda derrière elle, et vit Kyoku, allonger sur le sol, le corps complétement recouvert de noir et le cadavre de Yoshio derrière elle, dans un piteux état. En fin de compte, ils avaient réussi à les arrêter. Elle regarda le sceptre à côté de Kyoku.

-Elle est morte. C'est fini. Déclara-t-elle, presque soulagé par sa propre affirmation.

-Tant mieux… Marmonna-t-il, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

De toute façon il se sentait incapable de bouger. Il avait tellement mal partout, qu'il n'essaya même pas de se redresser. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne répondrait plus à ses ordres, même si il insister. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, et encore plus à parler. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer quelle partit de son corps lui faisait le plus mal. Mais la douleur n'était qu'accessoire. Il était en vie et Levy aussi. C'était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux.

Levy entendit Gajil soupirer et pousser un gémissement tout de suite après. Même respirer le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il était certes dans un piteux état avec ces ecchymoses autour du cou et du sang partout. Mais au moins il respirait. C'était inespéré qu'il s'en soit sorti tous les deux.

-Levy… Tu…. Dit-il dans un souffle, sans finir sa phrase.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait à nouveaux perdu connaissance. Et la panique la gagna à nouveau. Il fallait absolument qu'ils sortent d'ici et que Gajil se fasse soigner. Sinon il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures. En retournant au village elle trouverait sûrement une personne prête à les aider.

Elle rassembla toute sa volonté et se releva tant bien que mal. Et le décor tout autour d'elle se mit à tanguer. Elle ferma les yeux et porta la main à sa tête. Elle s'était sûrement relever trop vite. Tout avait beau valdinguer autour d'elle, elle se mit à courir vers le tunnel. Elle se sentait faible et au bout de l'épuisement.

Le chemin jusqu'au bout de tunnel était interminable. Son pouls cogné à ses tempes et elle était à bout de souffle. Elle s'était pris les pieds dans un obstacle et s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter et arriva à se relever poussé par l'envie de sauver Gajil. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle et vit une trainé de sang par terre, grâce à la faible lumière qui émanée de la crypte. Sa joue n'avait pas pu laisser une telle trace. Puis elle comprit. Elle porta la main à son ventre et remarqua que son « bandage » avait disparu. Elle avait dû le perdre en courant et rouvrir sa blessure, car elle sentait un liquide chaud en couler. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage de son état, la vie de Gajil était en jeu. Elle ordonna à ses jambes de se remettre à courir.

Et arrivé au bout du tunnel, elle vit le trou quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, grâce à la lumière de la lune qui perçait au-dessus du toit en ruine du tombeau.

-Oh non… marmonnât-elle, désespéré.

Elle avait complétement oublié la profondeur du tunnel. Comment allait-elle remonter ? Son souffle était saccadée, elle tremblait de tout son être, avait mal et commençait à avoir froid. Elle se sentait si fatigué tout à coup. Elle s'adossa contre un des murs et porta sa main à sa blessure qui saignait abondamment et appuya pour essayer de l'empêcher de couler. Elle perdait trop de sang. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

-SOLID SCRIPT : LIGHT. Lança-t-elle, faisant apparaitre le mot lumineux.

Peut-être que quelqu'un serait attiré par la lumière. Elle vit sa main recouverte de sang et prit peur. Une trace sanglante coulait le long de sa jambe droite, et commencer à former une petite flaque au sol. Des larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux, brouillant sa vue. « _J'ai peur_ » Se dit-elle. C'est vrai qu'elle avait mal, mais dans sa précipitation elle l'avait réussi à l'ignorer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider, sinon il serait trop tard.

Elle demanda plusieurs fois de l'aide, criant à s'en arrachant la gorge, mais personne ne répondit.

Peu à peu, son regard devint flou et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Elle glissa contre le mur sur lequel elle était adossée et se retrouva assise. Elle sera les dents. Il fallait qu'elle se relève. Il fallait qu'elle sauve Gajil. Mais elle était si faible. Etait-ce la fin ? Est-ce qu'elle allait mourir et Gajil aussi par sa faute ?

Elle glissa et se retrouva à terre. Des sanglots secouant son corps. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Comment allait réagir les autres membres de Fairy Tail ? Jet ? Droy ? Ils allaient tellement s'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé partir. Et Lucy ? Allait-elle lui manquer ? Levy pensa qu'elle n'aurait même pas l'occasion de lire la fin de son roman. En y repensant, la fin des livres qu'elle lisait finissait toujours bien. Quelqu'un arrivait toujours au bon moment pour sauver le héros en détresse. Mais en ce moment, elle n'était pas dans un de ses romans et personne ne viendrait les sauver. Ni elle, ni Gajil. Il n'y aurait pas de happy end pour eux, juste des larmes et du sang. C'était fini.

Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour Gajil. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à se relever et à trouver de l'aide. Peut-être que Fairy Tail allait s'inquiéter de leur disparition, le retrouverait et arriverait à le sauver. Qu'il ne meure pas dans cet endroit sordide, était sa dernière volonté.

Et avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, elle crut entendre du brouhaha au-dessus d'elle. Ses paupières se fermèrent, le mot lumineux disparu et tout devint noir.


	9. 9 Révélation

**Chapitre 9 :**

Levy reprit lentement connaissance et ouvrit les yeux sur une lumière aveuglante. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce inconnue et toute blanche. Le mur vers sa gauche était recouvert de longs stores verticaux, qui laissaient passer les rayons du soleil pour éclairer la chambre. Levy était confortablement pelotonnée dans des couvertures, sur un lit au matelas plutôt dur. Elle en déduit qu'elle se trouvé à l'hôpital et en fut soulagée. Ses derniers souvenirs remontaient au tunnel, où elle s'était sentit si fatigué et qu'elle avait fini par fermer les yeux, pensant qu'elle allait mourir là. Quelqu'un avait dû finir par les retrouver. Tout à coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la panique. Et Gajil ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? L'avait-on retrouvé lui aussi ? Etait-il encore en vie ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Elle se redressa lentement, au cas où sa tête lui tournerait toujours. Elle tâta le gros pansement qui lui enserrait le ventre et se demanda comment elle avait pu survire en ayant perdu tout ce sang. Mais elle ne fit pas trop état de son cas, désirant plutôt avoir des nouvelles de Gajil. _Pourvu qu'il s'en soit sortie._ Implora-t-elle pour elle-même.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever une femme entra dans la chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait de très longs cheveux blonds, des yeux gris et devait avoir la trentaine. D'ailleurs son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il s'agissait de la femme qui travaillait à la mairie et qui les avait prévenus pour les mages. Quand cette dernière l'aperçut elle se mit à rougir violemment.

-Excusez-moi ! J'aurais dû frapper, je ne savais pas que vous étiez réveillé. Dit-elle affolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Levy, avec un sourire.

La femme paru se détendre et s'approcha de Levy.

-Je m'appelle Ayame, je suis… ou du moins j'étais la secrétaire du maire de Mura. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Oui.

Levy se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait eue pour le maire. Le pauvre homme. Lui en tout cas il n'avait pas survécu, ça Levy en était sûre. Peut-être que cette femme avait des nouvelles sur Gajil.

- Comme va mon partenaire ? Où sommes-nous? Demanda la mage, de plus en plus paniqué.

Ayame vint près de Levy et lui posa une de ses fines mains sur l'épaule, en lui souriant.

-Calmez-vous. Nous sommes à l'hôpital de Konugi, où vous dormez depuis plus de dix heures maintenant. Et je vous rassure, votre ami va bien. Il n'a pas encore reprit connaissance, parce qu'il est plus gravement blessé que vous, mais selon les médecins il devrait bien s'en remettre. L'informa-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Cela eut l'effet de la libérer Levy de son angoisse et de la calmer. Elle se détendit et soupira. Il allait bien. Elle sentit des larmes border ses yeux. Elle avait tellement eu peur pour lui. Elle regarda Ayame devant elle et se demanda pourquoi elle était là ?

- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans vouloir paraitre indiscrète.

Ayame la lâcha et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil, à côté du lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est moi qui vous ai retrouvé hier soir au fond de ce tunnel. Après vous avoir indiqué où étaient partit les deux personnes qui étaient partis avec monsieur le maire, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. J'étais inquiète pour lui. Alors j'ai décidé de vous attendre devant la mairie. Expliqua-t-elle, calmement. Au bout de quelques heures ne voyant revenir ni vous, ni le maire, j'ai décidé de réveiller quelques villageois et venir voir ce qu'il se passé. Nous avons alors aperçut une lumière dans le tombeau à l'arrière du bâtiment. C'est grâce à cela que nous vous avons secouru.

Elle marqua une pause. Mais voyant que Levy ne disait rien elle continua.

-Nous avons tout de suite prévenu les autorités et nous vous avons porté secours. Heureusement qu'une de mes amies est infirmière. Elle a pu vous porter les premiers soins à vous et à votre ami. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Sinon je doute que vous ayez survécu. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop tard pour monsieur le maire et pour les deux autres. Ajouta-t-elle, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Levy ne put d'être peiné pour la femme face à elle.

-Nous avons prévenu votre guilde. D'après ce j'ai compris quelques membres viendrons pour s'assurer que cette fois vous rentrerez sans encombre. Annonça-t-elle, avec en riant.

-Je vous remercie, madame. Dit Levy en attrapant une de ses mains. Du fond du cœur, merci.

Ayame devint à nouveau rouge comme une pivoine.

-Non, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Sans vous ces mages auraient pu s'emparer de cet horrible sceptre, et dieu sait ce qu'ils auraient fait avec.

-Qu'avait vous fait du sceptre ? Lança Levy apeurée.

-Des membres du conseil de la magie ont dit qu'ils se chargeraient de le mettre en sécurité. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre maintenant ne vous inquiété pas.

C'était de l'histoire passé. Elle allait retrouver Fairy Tail et tous ces membres. Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ca ne resterait qu'un horrible souvenir.

-Au fait ! Lança Ayame en ouvrant le sac qu'elle avait sous le bras.

Elle récupéra sa main et en sortie une petite robe blanche et bleu à Levy.

-Tenez. Dit-elle en lui tendant le bout de tissus. C'est à ma petite sœur, je pense qu'elle vous ira.

Levy la saisit et la remercia. Elle n'en avait pas que l'air, elle était très gentille.

-Ce n'est rien, elle ne rentre plus dedans de toute façon. Et vu l'état de votre robe, il valait mieux la remplacer. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et s'inclina.

-Je vais prévenir une infirmière que vous êtes réveillé.

-Bien sûr, encore merci.

Elle attendit quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie d'une infirmière et qui ausculta Levy. Elle lui annonça qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'il fallait changer son bandage. Ce qu'elle fit sur le champ, laissant voir les dégâts à Levy. Ce n'était franchement pas joli à voir. D'ailleurs elle préféra tourner la tête et fermer les yeux. Dès qu'elle eut terminé elle sortit de la pièce. Levy se leva. Sa blessure la tirailla un peu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait souffert précédemment.

-Je vais mettre la robe. Dit-elle à Ayame, qui l'attendait près de la porte.

Elle lui sourit et Levy se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir, qui se trouvait sur un des murs. Elle n'était pas dans un si mauvais état que cela. Hormis ses cheveux complétement emmêlés, et ses pansements : elle en avait un à la joue, aux genoux, aux mains et quelques autres sur le reste de son corps. Elle se déshabilla et mit la robe blanche. Elle lui arrivait vers le milieu des cuisses, était toute blanche hormis quelques motifs bleus ciel. Elle était un peu large, mais au moins elle dissimulait bien son grand bandage au ventre. Elle se coiffa avec une brosse et se lava le visage.

Puis retourna dans sa chambre.

-Elle vous va bien. Lança Ayame en l'apercevant.

-Oui, merci.

Maintenant qu'elle avait e confirmation qu'elle allait bien, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : aller voir Gajil.

-Pourriez- vous m'emmener dans la chambre de mon coéquipier s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. J'aurais dû vous le proposer avant. Répondit-elle en se faisant une petite tape sur le front. Que je suis étourdie. Ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je vous y emmène.

Elles traversèrent l'hôpital et descendirent un étage. Ayame s'arrêta devant une des portes, qui portait le numéro 26. Et se tourna vers Levy.

-Et voilà ! Vous y êtes. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci. Répéta Levy, qui avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche, ce qui était assez étrange pour une mage des mots.

-Je vous laisse là. Merci encore pour tout. Lança-elle en s'inclinant. Revenez nous voir un de ces jours. En espérant que vous passiez un séjour plus agréable. Dit-elle à Levy avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre au tournant du couloir.

Cette femme était vraiment très gentille. Elle mit la main sur la poignée et entra le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais elle trouva Gajil assis dans son lit, en train de la scruter, tout à fait réveillé. Levy compris soudainement pourquoi Ayame avait rougit quand elle était rentrée dans sa chambre sans avoir toquer, parce que ses joues devinrent légèrement roses.

-Désolé… j'aurais dû frapper. Dit-elle gêner.

Mais l'idée que lui ne s'en serait même la donnée la peine la fit se ressaisir. Il paraissait aller bien, malgré son teint pâle et son air fatigué. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre elle. Mais rien qu'à cette idée elle se sentit rougir et préféra passer à autre chose.

-Comment tu vas ? Enchaina-t-elle en se rapprochant du lit.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Lui répondit-il sans que Levy ne puisse déterminer si c'était ironique ou sarcastique. Et toi ?

-Ça va. Répondit-Levy, s'arrêtant à côté du lit.

De longues mèches de ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient de chaque côté du visage et quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front, cachant son bandage. Il avait le poignet et la tête enroulés dans des bandes et certainement un autre bandage aux côtes. Mais le plus voyant était ses larges marques autour de son cou. Tout à coup le sentiment de culpabilité envahit Levy à nouveau. Elle eut une moue triste et baissa la tête.

-Gajil… Je suis désolé. Commença-t-elle d'une petite voie. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas partie en mission seule tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Pardon. Dit-elle les larmes montant à nouveaux à ses yeux.

Il poussa un soupir qui lui fit mal aux côtés. Il ne voulait qu'elle rejette la faute sur elle. C'est lui qui avait voulu s'en prendre aux deux mages. Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause non ? Ils avaient sauvé plus qu'un village cette nuit-là, mais la vie de milliers de gens. Et elle s'en voulait ? Décidemment, elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qui avait failli se produire. Mais il lui expliquerait un autre jour, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force se le lui raconter maintenant. Tout ce qu'il vouait c'était se reposer.

-C'est pas ta faute, c'est celle à ces deux enfoirés à ce maudit mage noir.

Levy releva la tête vers lui et le regarda.

-De toute façon, c'est terminé maintenant. Tu as rempli ta mission et en prime on a arrêté deux fous furieux. En plus, on est tous les deux vivants. C'est tout ce qui compte au final. Ajouta-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Ces mots avaient réussi à réconforter Levy. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne la tenait pas pour responsable de tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Et contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire, il n'était pas si inamical. Il fallait croire qu'il pouvait même être gentil quand il le voulait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le revoir en train de se faire frapper par la magie du sceptre. Elle avait vraiment cru le perdre ce soir-là. Songer à cela lui fit à nouveau monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Ah non ! Ne te met pas à chialer maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il fit une grimace et porta la main à sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Levy, interloqué par son rictus.

-C'est rien, ça me lance un peu.

Levy fut tout à coup intriguer par quelque chose. Une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé jusque-là.

-Gajil ? Comment ça ce fait que la magie du sceptre ne t'ai pas tué ?

Il réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Peut être qu'il ne devait plus rester assez de magie dans le corps de Kyoku pour qu'elle puisse lancer le sort correctement. Je ne vois que ça. Ou alors elle n'était pas assez mauvaise pour réussir à tuer quelqu'un avec de la magie noire.

Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes et reprit :

-Pfft ! En fait j'en sais rien. J'ai même pas envie de le savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demande-t-il remarquant l'air ailleurs de Levy.

Elle reprit ses esprits et le dévisagea avec une moue triste.

-Tu sais Gajil... Quand tu as été touché par ce sort. J'ai- J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort. Et…

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa gorge se nouer. Elle eut du mal à continuer et à s'empêcher de pleurer en même temps.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur pour toi. Avoua-t-elle, les larmes bordant ses yeux commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Je… J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais tellement mal…

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à sangloter.

Gajil fut complétement dépassé par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Alors comme ça elle avait eu peur pour lui. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Et si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchit, s'étant rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour la mage la veille. Après tout lui aussi s'inquiété pour elle, et avait mal quand elle était blessé ou en détresse. Mais sur le moment il se rendit surtout compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Il se trouvait complètement désemparé fasse à ses larmes. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour qu'elle se calme ?

-Levy… Commença-t-il sans trop savoir par quoi continuer.

Mais il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et fit ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Quelque chose dont il avait une irrépressible envie depuis déjà un moment. Il se redressa un peu, posa sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille et l'attira contre son torse. Il mit on autre bras sur sa taille et la serrer délicatement contre lui. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprés et un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il faisait, mais n'en était pas mécontent.

-Arrête de pleurer… Lui chuchota-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Levy en avait presque eut le souffle coupée par la surprise et l'émerveillement. Elle si attendait assurément pas, mais elle dû avouer que c'était loin d'être désagréable. Ses sanglots se stoppèrent et elle se lova contre lui. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. On aurait dit que tout ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés avait volé en éclat à ce contact. Elle serait restée ainsi pour toujours.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Gajil desserra son étreinte. Levy leva la tête vers lui et ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux du mage, qui faisant tant battre son cœur. Et quand les lèvres de ce dernier se posèrent sur les siennes, elle tressaillit, sans toutefois rompre son baiser, qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux complètements rouges, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Bien que ce qu'ils venaient de faire en disait déjà très long.

Et au moment où Levy ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Gajil la repoussa. Elle se retrouva à nouveau debout à côté du lit, sans trop comprendre pour quelle raison il avait fait ça. Et brusquement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand et une foule de personne pénétra dans la pièce en criant les prénoms des deux mages. Gajil se ressaisit en vitesse, tandis que Jet, Droy et Lucy ne se jettent sur Levy les larmes aux yeux.

-Levy ! Crièrent-ils en cœur, tellement contents de retrouver la petite mage des mots.

-On a eu tellement peur pour toi ! Enchainèrent ses deux coéquipiers, qui n'avaient pas aperçu les joues toutes rouge de leur amie.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Lucy, qui remarqua aussi l'air contrarié de Gajil. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils les aient interrompus ? Se demanda-t-elle en dissimulant un petit sourire remplit de soupçons.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Répondit Levy en leur souriant.

Elle était contente de les revoir, mais agacer de leur intrusion.

Grey, Erza et Panther-lily lancèrent un petit sourire suspicieux Gajil. Ce qui eut pour mériter de d'énerver ce dernier. Il se douta qu'il n'avait pas encore réussit à reprendre complètement contenance et qu'il devait encore avoir les joues rosies par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Levy et lui. S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué il les aurait vite dégagés de sa chambre.

-Comment vas-tu Gajil-Kun ? Lui demanda Juvia, apparemment inquiète à son sujet.

Finalement, il fallait croire qu'il n'y avait pas que Levy qui s'en faisait pour lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre, puisque Natsu entre la mage d'eau et lui, les mains de chaque côté des hanches, et un grand sourire.

-Si tu voyais ta tronche!? Lui lança ce dernier, en se mettant à rire.

Parmi toutes les personnes ici présentent, c'était Natsu qui le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

-Ferme là ! S'exclama Gajil.

Il fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Wendy, qui vint vers lui et s'empressa de le soigner, grâce à sa magie. Levy leur raconta ce qu'il c'était passé, tandis que les autres commentait son récit. Et en plein milieu de l'histoire, une infirmière entra dans la salle et poussa un cri en voyant tous ces gens s'exciter autour du patient. Elle s'énerva et demanda à tout le monde de sortir, car Gajil avait besoin de repos. Natsu en profita pour lancer une ou deux remarques clinquantes pour se moquer de lui, mais l'infirmière l'entraina dehors de force, tandis que les autres membres de la guilde quittaient la chambre.

C'était vrai que Gajil se sentait vraiment épuisé. En même temps, il s'était quand même prit un sort de magie noire en pleine poire. Et même si ça ne l'avait pas tué, il fallait avouer que ça l'avait pas mal affaibli. Wendy avait fait de son mieux pour le soigner. Il n'avait presque plus rien au front, ni au cou. Et même si ses côtes et son poignet ne s'étaient pas entièrement rétablis, ils lui faisaient moins mal. C'était mieux que rien après tout. Elle en avait aussi pour profiter pour soigner Levy, qui n'avait pratiquement plus rien. Levy… Dès qu'il se remettrait de ses blessures, il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux. Même si il se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six mille façons d'expliquer ce qu'ils venaient de se produire. Il poussa un soupir.

L'infirmière pas la tête par la porte et lui lança d'une voix sévère.

-Et maintenant vous avez besoin de repos. Alors plus de visite avant demain !

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, celle qui menait à la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Levy.

-C'est bon elle ne m'a pas vu.

-Les deux autres vont venir te chercher. Lança Gajil, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se rapprocha de lui en souriant.

-Ça m'étonnerait. C'est Lucy qui m'a caché le dedans et je la connais elle ne les laissera pas passer. Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Tu penses qu'elle s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il, en la regardant s'assoir à ses côtés.

-A part Natsu, je ne pense que tout le monde à remarquer ton air contrarié et tes joues rouges. Déclara-t-elle, en pouffant.

Il fit une petite grimace et tourna un peu la tête. De toute façon Natsu ne comprenait jamais rien. Il sentit Levy se blottir contre lui et ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour du corps frêle de la mage, en humant sa bonne odeur.

Levy était comme sur un petit nuage. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce moment sans jamais penser qu'il ne se réalise un jour ? Presque toutes les nuits de puis qu'ils étaient rentrés de l'ile Tenrou. Elle se demanda comment allaient réagir les autres membres de la guilde en apprenant leur liaison, et finit par se dire qu'après tout elle s'en fichait bien. Tout ce qu'il lui importait c'était qu'ils soient ensemble.

-Gajil… Je t'aime. Avoua-t-elle sans gêne, mais en se sentant rougir tout de même.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle se redressa un peu, se demanda pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas et vit qu'il était paisiblement endormit. Elle sourit, déposa un baisé sur sa joue, et sombra dans le sommeil à son tour, enlacée par les bras de celui qu'elle aimé, rêvant à leur avenir ensemble.


End file.
